Regresando por Amor
by Milhy Caste
Summary: Edward pierde toda su vida y familia en una noche, se vuelve un ser sin corazón con su unica meta hacer que la línea de hoteles de su suegro sea la mas famosa sin importar los medios no teme terminar en el infierno ya que el vive en el desde la desaparcion de su esposa pero cuando todo esta perdido una misteriosa mujer lo ayudara a ser lo que era antes
1. cronologia del fin de la felicCapítulo 1

esta historia es di mi autoría los personajes encargados de dar vida a mi fics son **Meyer** : _**Stephenie**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _ **Edward cullem exitoso abogado con una vida perfecta hombre bueno ejemplar casado con su único primer verdadero amor bella swan cambiara radicalmente su vida y forma de ser una fatídica noche donde muere su esposa como consecuencia cambiara la vida de Edward y los que los rodean pero con la esperanza de regresar por amor.**_


	2. Chapter 2

En una noche lluviosa, me encuentro cuidando a mi adorada hija Rennesme de un año y esperando la hora para encontrarme con mi esposa. Ella está en casa de sus padres, que cumplen veinticinco años de casados. Se fue muy temprano despidiéndose con un casto y dulce beso, recordándome la cena con mis suegros en el restorant "La Tua Cantante" donde se conocieron por primera vez.

Charlie Swan, dueño de una línea de hoteles, que poco a poco se iba abriendo pasó en la industria hotelera. Renée, una torpe camarera que se tropezaba hasta con el aire (don que heredó Bella).

Renée al derramar en su camisa una crema de setas, Charlie no se preocupó por lo costosa y arruinada camisa, ni de lo caliente que se encontraba. Su atención se centraba única y exclusivamente en admirar a una torpe Renée que balbuceaba disculpas y promesas de pagar la tintorería y lo que hiciera falta con unas mejillas sonrojadas tratando de limpiar inútilmente con una servilleta la ya arruinada camisa. Una sonora carcajada de Charlie sirvió para romper el hielo entre ambos, después quitándole importancia a al incidente. Desde el primer momento, pasaron tres meses donde Charlie sólo asistía al restorant para hablar con Renée donde sólo ella lo atendía. Luego de tanta insistencia por parte de Charlie, ésta aceptó ser su novia. Con dos meses de noviazgo, ambos estaban seguros de que su amor iba a durar para toda la vida.

Ese fue el principio de un matrimonio donde afortunadamente nació mi esposa Isabella Marie Swan.

A las 6.30 p.m. llegan mi hermano Emmett y su esposa Rose. Saluda a mi hija con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la sienta en su sillita para darle su comida. Mientras tanto, yo aprovecho el tiempo en irme a bañar y vestirme. Luego llamo bella.

B: Hola amor, casi voy saliendo. Besos a nuestra princesa. Te amo.

E: Amor, ¿dónde estás? Cuidate, está lloviendo mucho. Dime por dónde andas que te paso a buscar, me preocupa tú manejando en esa carretera y tan lejos. Yo también te amo.

8.00 p.m. llegué al restaurante, pedí una copa de vino y marqué el número de Bella.

B: Ya voy en camino amor (se ríe). No llueve, recién está comenzando el diluvio. Tendré mucho cuidado y nos cuidaré a los dos, recuerda que les diremos lo del nuevo miembro de la familia, juntos. Yo te amo más, pronto estaré allá.

E: Amor, ¿dónde estás? ¿Ya saliste de casa de tus padres? Está lloviendo, me preocupa que manejes con este clima. Creo que vi a alguien comenzando a construir el areca (chiste que hace a bella reírse por el diluvio). No le dije a mis padres del nuevo bebe, quedamos en decirlo juntos. Espérame.

Los minutos pasan y Bella no aparece. Se hacen las 9.48 p.m.

No aguanté más. Cada llamada me transfería al buzón de voz. Manejé como loco sin importar la lluvia y multas, mi destinó era llegar y verla. Cada vez que la maldita grabación sonaba, sentía una opresión en el pecho. Era angustioso no llegar.

Al comenzar mi asenso a la casa de los Swan, se me hacía difícil mantener el control del auto. La lluvia torrencial no ayudaba a mi visión ni a los cauchos de mi vehículo que derrapaban cada cierto tiempo o al aumentar la velocidad.

Con la adrenalina al máximo y un espíritu casi suicida, donde el premio era encontrar a mi esposa y suegros varados, esperando que la lluvia cese para seguir su camino. Imaginándome a una Bella al volante tratando de llamar desesperada para contactarme y preguntar si estoy bien. Que cuando me vea llegar en el auto, no le importe la lluvia y corra a mi alcance, me abrace y me bese, buscando mi calor corporal mientras les decimos a mis suegros de una improvisada forma, el embarazo. Dentro del auto hablamos de los logros de Rennesme, de su papilla favorita y rememoramos momentos felices.

En lugar de eso, me encuentro a mitad del camino unas vallas destrozadas, huellas de neumáticos y logrando distinguir en el bosque humo muy poco visible por la lluvia. Grito pero no recibo respuesta. Llamo al 911, no sé si esperar o seguir mi camino. Suplico internamente que estén en casa de mis suegros y hayan desistido de ir a comer pero muy en el fondo de mí, por la última llamada de Bella sé que es una tonta ilusión que se desvanece.

Lloro y salgo del auto, trato de acercarme rápidamente al lugar pero está resbaloso. Hago maniobras para llegar a bella y a mis suegros mientras intento bajar por el empinado precipicio. A lo lejos, en medio del sonido de gotas de lluvia que en estos momentos siento que fueran miles de golpes que me propinan sin descanso, un hombre me detiene y me hace preguntas absurdas del tipo: ¿Sabe lo que ocurrió? ¿Vio algo? ¿Hace cuánto llegue?

Lo único que me interesa es que me ayuden a encontrar a mi esposa.

Después se presenta como Sam Uley, rescatista y jefe de rescate de esta noche y de esa zona. En un momento que para mí son eternos, le explico del fuego y sigo llamando a Bella. Él agarra su indumentaria y baja lentamente, yo quiero ir y trato de seguirlo, sin arnés ni nada, sin importarme si me rompo el cuello. Otro joven del rescate me agarra y lo impide. Me pregunta datos de Bella, la placa del carro, si poseen algún tipo de enfermedad, tipo de sangre y otras preguntas que respondo como un autómata. Desesperado, llamo a mis padres y al poco tiempo aparecen ambos. Me habla pero no escucho más que esas malditas sirenas y las gotas de lluvia. Marco el número de bella y nada.

A las 2.15 a.m. sube Sam y dice que fue difícil encontrar el sitio por la lluvia, que efectivamente un carro perdió el control y fue a parar al fondo del precipicio. Me dice las placas y el modelo que se incendió al caer en la zona boscosa y como hace tiempo no llovía, las plantas secas ayudaron a incrementar el fuego. Leo con detenimiento la placa que tiene anotada. Son del auto de Bella.

Caigo de rodillas con la cabeza entre mis manos. Me dan unos calmantes, claro que en contra de mi voluntad ya que Sam al terminar de decir esas palabras, salí corriendo a buscar el auto y a encontrar a Bella .Carlisle Cullen, mi padre, me explicó que solo se hallaron dos cuerpos y faltaba alguien en el carro que probablemente por el impacto del accidente había escapado del auto. Rogaba y suplicaba que esa persona fuera ella.

A la mañana siguiente fui a casa a ver a Reneesme. Al llegar Emmett me abrazó y Rosalie me dijo que comiera y me cuidara, que tenía que ser fuerte por mi pequeña.

Comí, si se le puede decir así a morder una fresa y a beber un sorbo de café. No podía ni siquiera en comer algo más.

Salí nuevamente al lugar del accidente. Al acercarme noté que mi madre Esme lloraba desconsoladamente mientras mi padre la consolaba. Pensé lo peor pero por egoísta que sonara me alegre de que bella no estaba entre los cuerpos calcinados. Mi padre me dijo que eran los cuerpos calcinados de Charlie Swan y Renée Dwyer, mis suegros


	3. Chapter 3

Todas las noches me despierto por las pesadillas que me acechan desde el día en el que la vida de mi hija y mía, cambio para siempre

Después de encontrar los cuerpos de mis suegros, buscaron por dos meses el de Bella. Sam que era de gran ayuda me notificó que el tiempo estipulado para desaparecidos ya se había acabado y que la declararían muerta ya que el cuerpo no se encontró. Al escuchar esas palabras salte encima de él y empecé a golpearlo, gritando sin control que mi mujer ni mi hijo estaban muertos. Jasper y Emmett me agarraban mientras papá revisaba los golpes que le propiné, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. En medio de mi inconsciencia, escuchaba el llanto de mi madre, de Alice y de Rose. Nadie tenía derecho de decir que Bella está muerta.

¡No hay cuerpo! ¡No lo encontraron! gritaba desesperado. Mi madre trató de abrazarme y consolarme pero ellas o mejor dicho nadie, sabía del bebe. Solo ella y yo.

Flash Back

—Bella… ¿otra vez vomitando? Ya van varios días así.

—No amor, seguro la cena más lo que comí en la madrugada me cayeron mal. No es buena combinación comer papas fritas con helado de chocolate a las tres de la mañana.

—Cariño, ¿y no se te ocurre pensar que puede que estés embarazada?

—No, de seguro tengo ansiedad. Recuerda que falta poco para la cena de la Fundación Una nueva vida.

Mis padres junto con mis suegros fundaron una institución que ayuda a cualquier persona q necesite ayuda.

Pasada una semana de esa conversación, llegue temprano de la oficina. Saludé a Sue, la señora encargada de limpieza y, mientras ella alimentaba a mi niña, le di un beso en las mejillas. Momento que aprovechó para hundirme papilla en la cara mientras reía.

Subí a lavarme la cara y al entrar al cuarto, escucho unos sollozos en el baño y un llanto leve. Entro sin tocar y veo a Bella sentada en la bañera sosteniendo un palito en sus manos. Me arrodillo mientras con una mano limpiaba sus lágrimas y con la otra le levantaba el rostro, tratando de que me viera.

—Bella, mi vida… ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué lloras?

—Ed…Edward. —Trataba de hablar mientras hipaba y adsorbía por la nariz.

—¿Qué tienes, te duele algo?

—No…yo- tenías razón, estoy embarazada. —Decía esto mientras estiraba la mano y me mostraba la prueba de embarazo.

—Mi amor, ¡vamos a ser padres de nuevo! —Besaba toda su cara mientras la abrazaba—. ¿No quieres ser mamá? Cariño, yo quiero al bebe y todos los que vengan amor.

—Yo si quiero a mi bebe.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?

—A… anoche salimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Rose y tomé. Bueno, más bien me emborraché. Si le hace mal al bebe por mi culpa, me muero. —Decía esto llorando y agarrándose el rostro. —Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta. ¡Ya estuve embarazada antes!

Fin del flash back

Mi familia lloraba. Rennesme se despertó por el ruido y subí por ella. Mi pequeña era lo único que valía la pena. Al entrar a su habitación estaba levantada sosteniéndose de las barandas de la cuna, mientras por sus mejillas caían lágrimas.

—Princesa, perdóname. Tu papi te quiere y mami también. Ella llegara en cualquier momento y les demostrara a todos que tenía razón

La iba arrullando con la canción que le compuse a Bella. Por suerte fue cerrando sus ojitos enseguida y la volví a acostar.

Al bajar, afortunadamente todos se habían ido. No soportaba sus miradas cargadas de lastima hacia nosotros.

Entro al despacho y empiezo mi rutina para tratar de olvidar lo desafortunada que se ha vuelto mi vida. Envidiaba la inocencia de mi hija, nuestro mundo desmoronado y ella seguía sonriendo.

Sam acordó con mi padre esperar una semana más para realizar un funeral simbólico en el mausoleo de los Cullen. Le pedí a Sue que cuidara a Renessme, no permitiré que mi hija vaya a despedir a su madre cuando yo estaba seguro que seguía viva. Con ese entierro se acabó la humanidad de Edward Anthony Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3  
El tiempo corre**  
_

Al casi cumplirse un año de la muerte de mis suegros y la desaparición de Bella, ya nada me importaba. Soy el presidente de la cadena de hoteles Swan y soy socio mayoritario del bufete de abogados M.C. (Masen Cullen).

No me importa para nada la cantidad de dinero que poseo si no tengo lo que quiero, a Bella mi esposa. Dedique todo mi tiempo a Renesmee y a hacer crecer a ambas empresas. Me he comvertido en una persona ruin a la que no le importaba nada ni nadie, el mundo era culpable de mi infelicidad. De que viviera en el infierno día tras día. Me alejé de mis amigos y mi familia. Hasta me he ganado el apodo de el demonio chupa almas ya que cuando entro en un caso no descanso hasta verlo pagar e igual con los hoteles. Por algo es la red hotelera más importante de Estados Unidos.

Todo lo que me estorba lo destruyo y no me importa los medios que tenga que utilizar para hacerlo. Pronto será la cadena hotelera más reconocida a nivel mundial y el buffet más prestigioso, lo juro como que mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

No le temo al infierno por que hace un año ya vivo en él. Todas las noches las pesadillas me atormenta con el eterno recordatorio de lo miserable que se ha vuelto mi vida. He logrado sobrevivir gracias a mi hija Renesmee lo único bueno y puro que tengo desde la desaparición de Bella.

He invertido una sustancial cantidad de dinero en investigadores y ex trabajadores encargados de su búsqueda y he de confesar que en un momento de desesperación recurrí a una adivina. Una charlatana como muchas otras que comprendió de la peor manera que con Edward Cullen no se juega.

Me parte el alma y me consuela que mi tesoro sea tan pequeña y no le afecte la ausencia de ella. Me oprime el pecho que cada mujer que la rodea sea su madre, esa palabra que hubiese sido sagrada para Bella que añoraba y que nunca llegó a oír. Para Renesmee son mami eme (esme), mami solali (Rosalie) mami ali (Alice) y mami chu (Sue).

La única que me saca sonrisas y momentáneamente arregla mi mundo.

Noche tras noche cambie mi cómoda cama por un sofá en el estudio que antes me repugnaba y que se colocó en la casa por mera decoración y ahora es mi maldito refugio donde me emborracho con mi amante y mejor amiga, una botella de wiskey o de ron. Lo que consiga de caminó a casa. Bebo hasta perder el conocimiento y me entrego a las pesadillas donde se repite la noche del accidente o la peor de todas, Bella perdida y herida en el bosque siendo devorada por animales salvajes, por unos lobos inmensos, con lágrimas en los ojos me suplica que la ayude, que le duele y una fuerza invisible me detiene y no me permite ayudarla mientras escucho sus gritos de dolor, sus huesos y su carne ser desgarrados mientras me ruega ayuda. Poco a poco la engullen de la peor forma. Manchas con su sangre en el suelo del bosque donde puedo ver fragmentos de mi hijo siendo compartido por la manada. Sin poder gritar ya que mi voz no sale, mientras sus ojos abiertos sin vida me observan.

Despierto gritando, bañado en sudor con la sensación del palpitar de mi corazón en los oídos y con la cabeza a punto de reventar.

Al ir abañarme para luego afeitarme en la mañana, me provoca ganas de hacer presión en la yugular y decir adiós a este mundo que se volvió negro. Sé que Renesmee estará bien cuidada, que tiene suficiente dinero y que no le faltara nada. Pero sabía que Bella me esperaba, lo presentía. Esa era mi ilusión, la cual cada día por ese trocito se esperanza seguía en pie aunque después al regresar se avergonzara del monstruo en el que me convertí, en que tendría que andar de rodillas toda mi vida suplicando su perdón. Mis métodos para hacer surgir la cadena hotelera no era de forma limpia, busco las debilidades de la competencia y las uso a mi favor. Hipotecas de la familia, amantes, negocios sucios, rumores de lo que sea. En mi defensa, el triunfo se consigue de cualquier forma. Por ello tengo muchos enemigos y sé que cualquiera estaría feliz con el simple hecho de que desapareciera o de colocarme una bala en medio de las cejas. Estaría gustoso de recibirla pero eso es a lo que más le temen, a un hombre que no le teme a nada

A las 4 de la mañana me levanto del sofá y siento como si me oprimieran el cerebro. Sé que el dolor indica que estoy vivo y me adentro en la ducha del cuarto de invitados. No quiero entrar a la habitación que compartía con Bella, no hasta que ella regrese a mi lado, conmigo nuevamente. El ser en el que me transforme podría contaminar ese espacio sagrado y su recuerdo latente. Busco en el closet algún traje negro, una corbata negra a juego con unos zapatos negros como mi alma. Observo cómo Renesmee juguetea en su cuna. Apenas me ve, levanta sus bracitos y yo la cargo. Llamo a Sue para que la cambie y la bañe. Bajo a la cocina para tomarme mi café y poder regresar a la rutina.  
_

Chicas un nuevo capítulo muchas gracias por el apoyo

Respuestas  
Cada fin de semana Actualizo a partir de la otra semana

No es la típica historia que bella pierde la memoria

Donde estará bella?  
Escucho propuestas


	5. Chapter 5 el monstruo que soy

Chicas como ya lo saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es demi autoría. De nuevo gracias por leer su apoyo Pensaba Actualizar el fin de semana pero por petición, la actualización del día sábado será hoy también es una forma de agradecer su apoyo

Capitulo 4

el monstruo que soy

Isabella Marie Swan, hija de los multimillonarios dueños de las cadenas Swan, se ha encontrado hospitalizada por casi un año en estado de coma en una institución benéfica llamada "De vuelta a la vida" que se encarga de la recuperación de las personas que han sufrido accidentes físicos de cualquier tipo que les impiden seguir una vida normal. Los benefactores eran Charlie y Renée Swan que después que murieran, su esposo Edward tomó las riendas de los hoteles y se desvinculó totalmente de las instituciones benéficas que de muy mala gana, transfirió su ultimo cheque a dicha institución para salvar a una mujer con quemaduras muy graves en el 40% de su cuerpo con múltiples fracturas.

Aquel cheque fue el último antes de una nota muy despectiva escrita del puño y letra de Edward, diciendo que era su última caridad por el resto de su vida, el cual solo sirvió en operaciones para contener hemorragias y salvarle la vida a una desdichada mujer sin familia que fue dejada a las afueras de un humilde hospital. Nadie sabía quién era y lo único que tenía en su poder era un anillo muy fino, unos zarcillos, una cadenita con una virgen y un dije con forma de E. Era un milagro que siguiera con vida. Después de tres meses, dejó de utilizar el respirador artificial ya que empezó a hacerlo por si misma aunque no sabían si volvería a reaccionar o se quedaría así para siempre.

Angela, una joven enfermera, fue la única que sintió compasión por aquella desdichada mujer que estaba viva de milagro con su cuerpo quemado y sus múltiples fracturas, aunque no pudieron salvar el feto. Dicha enfermera fue más allá de sus labores y se ocupaba de bañarla, cortale las uñas de los pies y manos, le hidrataba las zonas quemadas y las ya recuperadas, y se estaba al pendiente de sus necesidades. Preguntándose quién sería la desafortunada mujer, guardaba celosamente sus pertenencias con la esperanza de que ayudarán a la paciente en cuanto despertara. Angela rezaba todas las noches para que eso pasara.

Los meses más difíciles de las operaciones afortunadamente los pasó en coma y en cierta manera tranquilos de que su dolor fuera mínimo o inexistente. Al pasar los meses, el cuerpo con un peso sano de una mujer joven se convirtió en cosa del pasado, dejando en la camilla a un cuerpo esquelético. Daba la impresión de que su esqueleto solo estuviera cubierto por piel.

Sus vitaminas y suplementos son colocados vía intravenosa y los alimentos por sondas nasogástricas. Afortunadamente respiraba sola, de lo contrario ya la abrían desconectado tiempo atrás ya que algunos doctores decían que era inhumano prolongar la agonía obligándola a vivir con los problemas que tendría que afrontar si despertaba. Caminaría y hablaría de milagro, aunque no garantizaban eso ya que su pierna derecha fue prácticamente descolocada de su sitio, su pelvis casi se pulverizo. En donde su cuerpo no estaba quemado, estaba fracturado o astillado. Se reconstruyo gran parte del rostro al pasar los meses. Se hacían reuniones para tratar de hacer algo con la paciente de la cama cinco. Eutanasia sugerían algunos, los cuales ya la ven como un estorbo y un gasto innecesario de recursos humanos y económicos. La culpaban de ser el desperdicio del último jugoso cheque de su benefactor principal donde afortunadamente la mayoría d los médicos encargados creían que si había pasado por tanto, algo beneficioso sería dejarla con vida luchando día a día.

El tiempo pasaba y Edward se volvía cada vez más solitario, buscando de frente a la muerte y el prestigio en sus negocios, sin importarle la manera de conseguirlo. Haciendo negocios y buscando socios de mala reputación donde el fin era el poder ser temido en sus transacciones.

Era como si el mismo demonio hubiese tomado el cuerpo de un buen hombre de familia, respetuoso y leal, dejando un caparazón que de día era temido, admirado y respetado. Pero si esas personas lo observaran de noche, verían a un ser digno de lástima, un guiñapo de hombre que la única seguridad que posee es la que sostiene la botella de licor en la mano para tomarla sediento, refugiándose en el olvido que le regalaba el alcohol, creyéndose el amo siendo el esclavo, convirtiéndose en la sombra de lo que un día fue. Un hombre que se alejaba cada vez más de lo bueno.

Dejó de asistir a la casa de sus padres y a las reuniones familiares, le repugnaba la mirada de compasión dirigidas a él o a su hija. Catalogaba de psicología barata los consejos y palabras de aliento de sus padres que tenían como consecuencia fuertes discusiones con Emmett. Cada visita de Edward terminaba en largas horas de llanto para Esme. Así que ahora tocaba la puerta y dejaba a Renesmee, se dirigía a su carro para llegar al lugar del accidente que casi se conocía al bosque en su totalidad. Caminaba pausadamente observando detalladamente el lugar. A veces fantaseaba con que encontraba a Bella vagando perdida con el cabello enmarañado y sin calzado pero con el prominente estómago que demostraba que su hijo y ella estaban bien, y donde él corría a abrazarla y la besaba para luego dirigirse a su hogar. En otras ocasiones solo disparaba en el bosque en el sitio exacto donde encontraron el carro, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que llego a tiempo de alejar a los lobos de ella y salvarla ya que esa pesadilla era la que más frecuenta mi atormentada alma: Bella y su hijo siendo devorados.

Su cerebro lo traicionaba, en otras situaciones también escuchaba el llanto de su hijo siendo desgarrado y después, al culminarse el cartucho de balas, lloraba en posición fetal mientras gritaba hasta que no podía mas y se desgarraba la garganta

El lunes llegó con la misma rapidez con la que volvió el monstruo a apoderarse de su cuerpo, ese ser sin corazón ni compasión.


	6. Chapter 6 el despertar

**Capitulo 5**

 **El despertar**

chicas como ya lo saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es de mi autoría.

De nuevo gracias por leer y su apoyo.

La cena con mis padres debió de haber estado muy bien. Solo supongo, ya que no recuerdo nada de la misma, a medida que comienzo a ser nuevamente consciente del mundo real, escucho un 'bip' constante a mi lado. Intento estirar los brazos aún sin abrir los ojos y siento un tirón doloroso en mi muñeca por lo que decido que es mejor no moverme. De a poco, intento abrir mis ojos pero en el momento en que lo hago, la habitación comienza a dar vueltas. No es mi habitación. Las paredes son blancas.  
El pitido me está volviendo loca. Giro mi cabeza y descubro que proviene de una máquina que monitorea, pienso, mis signos vitales.  
Los latidos desbocados dan la sensación de que mi corazón podría salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Mi boca está seca, mi garganta parece estar en llamas tal como si me introdujeran una braza ardiente.  
Observo mis brazos y en ellos descubro unas sondas que traspasan líquidos a mi cuerpo. Grito con fuerza, rogando que solo se trate de una pesadilla y éstos logren que despierte.  
Siento como las lágrimas ruedan de manera descontrolada por mis mejillas.  
De repente siento que me falta el aire. La habitación comienza a dar vueltas una vez más. Siento una punzada en la pierna  
Mientras mis ojos cierran, logro escuchar voces a lo lejos.  
-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.  
-¡Qué bueno que ya despertó!  
-Bienvenida.


	7. Chapter 7 Larga y lenta recuperación

Capitulo 6

Larga y lenta recuperación

Chicas como ya lo saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es de autoria. D nuevo gracias por leer su apoyo

Una enfermera está acostumbrada a ver y ayudar a enfrentar cada día las pruebas complicadas que sus pacientes.

Una persona no podría describir como en su primer año de graduada ha visto mutilaciones, quemados, familias enteras destrozadas, el llanto atroz desesperado de una madre por la muerte de un hijo, sin dejarse ni amedrentar colocando una dura cara a cada situación y haciendo su trabajo de la mejor forma posible sin dejarse afectar por los sentimientos que surgen a medida de cada hora laboral pasa.

A las 9:30 de la mañana el 20 de enero del 2014 presenció lo que muchos religiosos explicarían con una frase muy corta, algo llamado milagro pero en términos médicos serian ganas de seguir viviendo.

Ángela deja caer su libro de Cumbre Borrascosas al escuchar un grito de dolor proveniente de su única y verdadera amiga de la cama 5. Mientras corre en su ayuda puede ver como la paciente hace o trata de hacer movimientos para liberarse y colocarse de pie, algunos son casi imposibles realizarlo por una persona, sus contorciones lo demuestran. Ángela en su larga experiencia, sabe que tiene posibilidades de una recuperación por sus constantes y torpes movimientos mientras revisa su signos vitales. Presiona el botón para pedir ayuda médica, a este llamado de ayuda se presenta el doctor Erick Yorkie, que igual que ella, tenía fe y esperanza de la recuperación.

Mientras tratan de estabilizarla, la noticia de que la misteriosa paciente de la cama 5 reaccionó corre por los pasillos del hospital y los demás residentes tienen sentimientos encontrados ya que están felices y esperan que logre superar una veas más la prueba que se le presenta y solo ruegan que no sea un último esfuerzo de su cuerpo para después morir.

Mientras se le realiza a la paciente un encefalograma, recuerdan el miedo que tuvieron al recibirla y la alegría de que no haya surgido una pérdida de masa cerebral muy grande ya que tenía una fractura de cráneo. Al continuar con la revisión, la noche que fue traída a la clínica se percataron de que a causa del impacto se había generado una compresión de las estructuras torácicas internas y temían que se pudiera producir una contusión cardiaca al comprimirse el corazón entre el esternón y la columna vertebral. Otras lesiones probables eran la contusión pulmonar, el neumotórax y la pérdida de la estabilidad de la caja torácica (tórax volante) por fractura de múltiples costillas. La fractura de la pelvis le produjo a la joven una ruptura de la vejiga y una laceración de los vasos sanguíneos de gran calibre (aorta, vena cava inferior, arterias y venas iliacas). La examinaban cuidadosamente para no lastimar más a la persona y sus quemaduras estimadas en un 30 % de su cuerpo para no exponerlas más o terminar de astillar los huesos.

Su recuperación y regreso del coma eran un verdadero milagro.

Ángela no dejaba de llorar y dar gracias a Dios. Fue tanta su conmoción que entorpecía el trabajo hecho por los demás médicos a su alrededor por lo que fue sacada de la habitación y corrió por lago pasillo en busca de la capilla del mismo para agradecer.

Como muchos doctores pronosticaron, la paciente de la cama 5 no podría ser operada para quitarle las cicatrices de quemaduras del rostro ya que afectaba su bazos sanguíneos su rostro reconstruido en un 20 % más.

Las quemaduras hacían imposible su reconocimiento ya que tenía una pérdida de gran parte de la mandíbula y destrucción de todos sus dientes, quemaduras de su brazos, piernas, manos no ayudaron con huellas digitales

El rumor más fuerte en el centro hospitalario fue el de ajuste de cuentas donde se presumía que querían matarla por la saña, como atacaron a esa pobre mujer embarazada. Esa era la sorpresa de la noche, un embrión de 3 meses aproximados de gestación se encontraba sin signos vitales en el cuerpo de la mujer. Lo más fácil fue hacerle una cesaría abortiva para sacar lo miembros del no nato ya que con el accidente su cuerpecito sufrió de fracturas en los huesos que logro formar y desprendimiento de sus miembros del cuerpo

Esa trágica noche era recordada y todos rogaban nunca más tener una noche igual mientras estaban felices del regreso de la paciente número 5.

Pasaron los días y la paciente fue consiente de su entorno, lagrimas acompañados de gritos estrangulados y movimientos torpes sobre su abdomen buscando a su bebe era la rutina que terminaba con una potente sedación que conducía a la paciente a un nuevo sueño pero controlado y esta vez con un retorno seguro.

Leah Clearwater, la psicóloga, fue la encargada de darle la noticia de su estado de salud, donde día a día, ayudaba con medicamentos y escuchándola llorar sus penas.

Seth Clearwater, su terapista de habla, fue de gran ayuda para lograr formar frases a sus sonidos sin sentido ya que el impacto del accidente logro cortar sus cuerdas vocales y algunas no pudieron ser salvadas. Las primeras frases para la paciente fueron dichas mientras su garganta ardía como si una espada ardiente fuera deslizada en ella, su voz ya no era dulce ni pausada ahora era como la un adolecente en esa etapa precisa de cambio de voz donde tenía que hacer pausas muy largas para respirar por su nueva nariz y concentrase para lograr unir frases. Se cansaba rápido, si habla más de 5 frases seguidas. Atrás quedo su perfecta pronunciación digna de discursos de los hoteles Swan o su risa melodiosa que tanto adoraba su esposo ya no tenía por qué ni por quien reír.

Eleazar Denali, su traumatólogo y terapista fue de gran ayuda ya que estaba decidida a abandonar la silla de ruedas por que su esperanza de caminar era mínima, la aprovecharía así después de 6 meses la paciente de la cama 5 sería una vez más ejemplo de lucha. Daba unos pasos cortos y torpes con una cojera evidente a través de la pasarela de rehabilitación.


	8. Chapter 8 decisiones

Chicas disculpen la demora aquí está el capítulo gracias por sus comentarios gracias por sus recomendaciones gracias

Capitulo 7

Decisiones

Bella, en los meses de recuperación, tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar por qué no se encontraban allí Edward y su familia, porqué no estaba a su lado. Tal vez él supo del accidente y no soportó ver el monstruo en el que ella se había convertido: él me vio y me dejó aquí. ¿Tendrá vergüenza de mí? ¿Del monstruo en el que me he convertido? Digna esposa de Frank Einstein, cocida, llena de cicatrices. ¿Cómo voy a ver a mi pequeña princesa? ¿Se asustara al verme? yo me asusto al verme. Tengo que parpadear varias veces al espejo y acostumbrarme a lo que soy. Mi bebé, mi angelito ya no está a mi lado y estas malditas cicatrices… No puedo moverme con fluidez, ruego a Dios que me permita caminar y hablar.

Tengo que saber de mi familia, pero no los voy a condenar a estar a mi lado por lástima. Cada noche recuerdo el momento que conocí a Edward, los meses de noviazgo, cómo solía tocarme… le encantaba mi piel y ahora soy un monstruo. Me duele cada terapia, tengo pocos recuerdos de esa noche y me desespera no poder comunicarme, los sonidos distorsionados que salen de mi boca y estar en esta silla de ruedas. Llorar al despertarme, acostarme llorando.

La enfermera Ángela es la que me ha tenido más paciencia, me avergüenza que me ayude a bañar o con mis necesidades fisiológicas, pero no quiero la sonda en mi vejiga. El doctor Erik me dijo que encontraron fondos para mi nueva dentadura ( ja ja encontrar fondos yo soy Bella de Cullen). Edward no sabe de mí, él no sería capaz de dejarme aquí con todos llamándome "La bella durmiente" o "la princesa dormida" y sus miradas de compasión.  
Estoy en una nueva vida, eso me dijo la psicóloga, es decir la fundación de mi familia si él me dejo aquí y paga por mi y la discreción y mis padres permiten esto. Él me ama, pero el monstruo que soy fue mucho para él… no sé, estoy tan confundida.

Ángela esta otra vez aplicando crema para ayudar con las marcas de quemaduras. Son muy sensibles y me irritan rápido, mientras ella esparce la crema en mis piernas yo estoy acostada en la cama.  
Recuerdo cuando Edward usaba de escusa con el bloqueador solar y decía lo mucho que le encantaba, como besaba cada una de ellas tan despacio… Cerré mis ojos, lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas, Ángela corrió abrazarme consolarme (o Dios permíteme hablar, quiero saber si estoy aquí por él… me alejare. Sólo quiero saber, rellenar tantos espacios vacíos, conocer la respuesta a tantas preguntas… ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?

Al día siguiente Erick me entrego mi dentadura postiza, casi vomito por la sensación pero después me sentí muy bien, ya podría comer solido.  
Cada vez que me desnudaba Ángela para ayudarme con el baño no paraba de llorar al ver solo mis huesos, recubierto con sólo la piel y la cicatriz. Qué más me afecta, soy consciente que perdí a mi bebe y no sé si podre tener otro.

Van tres meses desde que desperté. Pude decir mi primera palabra, recordé a Renesmee cuando trataba de hablar. Mi primera palabra fue "hija"

Seis meses. Hablo con más fluidez, si s se puede decir eso a tartamudear menos. Tengo que respirar hondo para poder sacar silabas o frases cortas, pero con mucha paciencia Ángela escuchó mi historia y me ayudo a saber de Edward, mis padres, mi hija… del mundo que rodea a mi familia. Mis padres murieron esa noche, ya sé porqué estoy así. Estoy pagando haber matado a mis padres.  
Yo iba manejando, Ángela cada cierto tiempo iba a ver a mi niña al parque donde solía jugar.

Un día llegó, con lo que rogaba sean las respuestas, que me ayudarían a tomar la decisión de alejarme. Un recorte de periódico, en la parte de finanzas estaba mi amor Edward, acompañado de la zorra Tanya, ex de Edward, antes de ser novios.  
El título decía:"El joven viudo, abogado y empresario Edward Cullen, ya superó su luto y está saliendo con la modelo Tanya"

Ya era feliz sin mí con ella, suplicaba que ella quisiera a mi hija tanto como una madre.


	9. Mi nueva vida

Capitulo 8

Mi nueva vida

Los días de recuperación eran lentos, ya hablaba más claro aunque seguía siendo lento. Para caminar cojeaba, me ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio con la ayuda de un bastón, recordando que mi equilibrio nunca fue bueno el bastón ayudo un poco. Ángela me ayudaba con las terapias en la noche, cuando me cansaba de caminar arrastraba un pie y se intensificaba la cojera.  
En una semana saldría de alta y con ayuda de Jenkis un tío de Ángela que no tenía muy buenas amistades en lo legal. Ángela me contó lo de la historia del ajuste de cuentas y preferí seguirles la corriente, así que no informaron a la policía por miedo a que terminaran de matarme.  
Con Jankis y el empeño de sarcillos y cadena, logré pagar los papeles para una identidad falsa. Mi nuevo nombre: Sharlyn Dewi (el apellido de Rene la mama de Bella).  
Reformé el nombre de mi papá y el apellido de mamá, era una forma de no perder mis raíces del todo.  
Tenía que buscar un lugar donde quedarme. Después de mucho buscar, Ángela me consiguió un trabajo de hacer mantenimiento en la zona costera de Forks. En un club llamado "Luna Nueva" y también hacía el aseo a las casas de algunas chicas que trabajaban allí.  
Pasó una semana y fui a conocer a James, el dueño del club.  
Salir de nuevo a la calle fue atemorizante, la gente me evitaba o simplemente me chocaba para llegar a su destino. Yo tan lenta les estorbaba, me empujaban. Al llegar al bar, por fuera se veía que tenía un aspecto deprimente, pero por dentro era un sueño de bar Burlesque Francés que alguna vez vi en Las Vegas o en el propio París. James un chico alto de treinta y tantos, su cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta, ojos azul cielo, blanco y flaco con un aspecto consumido… Miraba como estaba queriendo desnudar a Ángela con la mirada y cada tres palabras dos eran insinuaciones sexuales y conmigo se asustó un poco, recibió mis papeles se rascó la nuca y dijo estas palabras que sé que eran las primeras y tenía que acostumbrarme a recibirlas de todos los que me vieran, ya no estaba protegida en una nueva vida.

James: "Soy tan buen ciudadano que voy a evitar que los jodidos mocosos tengan pesadillas al toparse con tremendo monstruo. Es más, me tendrán que condecorar, dar medallas y todo eso por hacer el favor de no dejar salir a ésta, seguro que es mujer. Áng preciosa"

Ángela me tomó del brazo y quiso sacarme de allí, pero yo sabía que era la única oportunidad de empleo que tendría sin que me hicieran muchas preguntas. Me prestó un cuarto con baño que tenía en la azotea.  
Me mude allí por así decirlo. Eran paredes de ladrillo sin frisar y un pequeño baño… tenía que arreglármelas para poder bañarme. Mi cama, un sofá viejo que Ángela me regaló. Comía en

casa de alguna chica que le hacia la limpieza o me invitaban a almorzar.  
Tendría que empezar a ahorrar para comprar una cocinita y una cama barata. Ángela me regaló su nevera vieja así que desayunaba y cenaba fruta o cereal.  
Los comentarios de James eran cada vez más maliciosos y groseros, así que apenas cerraban el bar y sabia que James estaba inconsciente por borracho o drogado, bajaba a hacer la limpieza.

Los primeros días me daban arcadas y vomitaba al entrar al baño de hombres, ahora ya no lo hacía tan seguido. Primero limpiaba la barra, el piso del salón, arreglaba sillas y mesas. Subía a las habitaciones deportaba a las chicas o ayudaba alguna a curarse después que algún cliente la golpeaba.  
Tendí las camas y lo último, los baños. Ahora agradezco a mamá a enseñarme a hacer la limpieza o comida.  
Cada día extrañaba cada vez más a mi familia.  
Después de dejar limpio el bar e ir con alguna chica para limpiar su casa, almorzaba y me iba al parque.  
Me sentaba en la banca más alejada, pero con una vista perfecta para ver jugar a mi querida Renesmee.


	10. Nuevas alianzas con un objetivo

Capitulo 9

Nuevas alianzas con un objetivo

cada tarde visitaba a mi adorada Renesmee. La veía de lejos jugar con Esme o con Sue, a Edward no he tenido la fuerza para verlo de lejos; todavía lo amo demasiado y me rompería el corazón si los veo con Tanya y si le profesa el mismo o más grande amor que a mí.  
Se cumplen ocho meses de trabajar con James, calculo que tengo ahorrado suficiente o venderé el dije y la cadena para poder comprar una cama o un colchón, solamente me duele el cuello y prefiero dormir en el piso que en ese mueble. Lo único que espero nunca desprenderme es de mi anillo de bodas, ruego a Dios porque eso no suceda.  
Mi rutina se cumplió y quiero visitar el cementerio, necesito pedirles perdón a mis padres

Edward : Hoy tenía una reunión con una mujer llamada Victoria, tengo tiempo sin ejercer de abogado pero este cliente en especial me conviene. Su nombre es Victoria Sutherland, está casada con James Witherdale, dueño del bar "Luna Nueva" que estaba en un excelente lugar para la construcción de mi hotel. Ella quería venganza, sólo eso. No le importaba las propiedades, solo quería verlo en la ruina.  
Ese era el trato, yo le quitaba hasta los zapatos que tenía puestos y se los daba a Victoria con la condición de no cobrarle nada, solo el bar. Y como según ella el bar fue el causante de la destrucción de su matrimonio, estaba feliz de dármelo.

Victoria llegó a las 10 am, se la pasó llorando contándome su triste historia… un noviazgo perfecto, un padre irracional que la amenaza con desheredarla si se casa con el pobre chofer de James, cómo huyeron y se casaron con apenas 18 años cumplidos. Cómo Victoria tomó sus joyas y las de su madre, años para poderse casar porque estaba felizmente embarazada, cómo llegó a su casa después de una semana de luna de miel ,según James eso era perfecto para que el padre los aceptara casados ya que si aparecían casados no tendría más remedio que abriles la puertas de la casa y negocio.  
Para sorpresa de ambos el padre sacó a Victoria a empujones y a James le dio una paliza que casi lo manda al hospital, si no es porque a Victoria, de la preocupación, le dan fuertes dolores en el vientre y comienza a manchar. El papá de Victoria la hospitaliza y James huye, dejándola.  
Me relata Victoria, con lágrimas en los ojos y un hipo molesto, sonándose la nariz constantemente, cómo luego de dos meses llega James y le plantea esperar a que sus padres se vayan de viaje para desvalijar la casa y vender las cosas. Así lo hicieron, lo que lograron cargar en un camión se lo llevaron.

Victoria: James llegó borracho, celebrando que al fin nos íbamos a vivir juntos. Yo emocionada le creí, tenía ya vendido todo. Dijo que con el dinero compraríamos un negocio, un viejo bar… le dimos el dinero al dueño, un tal Laurent, no sé de qué iba.  
Bien James se entregó al negocio y lo sacó adelante, pero para hacerlo más rentable colocó prostitutas.  
Sabía que se acostaba con ellas, cada día llegaba borracho o drogado, me besaba y todo.  
Se me olvidaba, hasta que un día me escuchó vomitando… yo no le había dicho de mi embarazo, así que se lo conté y ese fue el comienzo de los golpes, malas palabras diarias, empujones, jalones de cabello, humillaciones… cuando tenía ocho meses y faltaba una semana para los nueve, llegó muy tomado y drogado, me preocupé y lo ayudé a entrar. Olí el perfume de zorra, nunca supe quiénes eran sus amantes, nunca me permitió ir al bar.  
Me volví loca, lo rasguñé, lo insulté, le escupí la cara… le dije que me iba a casa de mis padres y que quería la mitad del bar. Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que a James le pasara toda la borrachera o efecto de droga. Tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta, no me llevé nada, sabía que mi papa me perdonaría, eso esperaba. De repente siento un fuerte jalón de pelo que me tumba al piso y caigo de espaldas, me golpeo con la escalera. En la parte baja de la espalda siento un fuerte dolor y grito pero James empieza a golpearme. Cuando se cansó de la mano, me empieza a dar puntapiés en la panza, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que escucho unas sirenas a lo lejos, eso creí y me desmayo.  
Al otro día me despierto en un hospital, mi madre me sostiene la mano mientras yo no sé qué tantos aparatos tengo, no puedo ver, tengo el rostro tan hinchado por los golpes pero reconozco su perfume. Mamá me cuenta que la vecina llamó al 911, me tuvieron que hacer una cesárea de emergencia, que mi hija debido a los golpes tenía un retrasó cerebral o algo así… Todavía no lo asimilo del todo. Cuando me recuperé me fui del país en busca de especialistas para mi hija, ahora tres años más tarde quiero mi venganza por mi hija por mí.

Edward: mientras Victoria me contaba su historia, no pude evitar recordar pensar en Bella embarazada de Renesmee y de mi príncipe, con su enorme panza y sus antojos raros a las 2 am con Renesmee como helado de chocolate con atún o lechuga con salsa picante. Victoria se va y los recuerdos me tienen mal, decido ir al cementerio a gritarle mi pena a las piedras que están enterradas en la tumba que dicen ser de mi Bella pero sé que es mentira que ella está viva aunque el mundo ya ni la recuerda.


	11. encuentros

Capitulo 10

encuentros

Bella: compré una pequeña cama con su colchón, di la dirección y quedaron en llevármela mañana en la tarde. También compré algunos tendidos de seda y algodón, quería algo muy fino para que me ayudara a no irritar mis cicatrices. Tomé un taxi y llegué a las tres de la tarde al cementerio de Port Ángeles y compré unas margaritas blancas en la entrada.  
Al momento de cruzar las rejas del cementerio empecé a llorar desesperadamente, al llegar a la tumba de mis padres, la encuentro en muy buen estado, sigo llorando, rezando y pidiendo perdón en silencio.  
Como puedo me acuesto y beso la fotos de la lapida, sigo mi llanto que no parece parar y como puedo con la ayuda del bastón, me arrodillo para colocar la flores y me levanto. El esfuerzo hizo que me doliera la cadera pero no importa, el dolor que tengo no se compara a la pérdida de mis padres.  
Ya un poco más calmada, después de no sé cuánto tiempo, volteo al lado derecho y me doy cuenta de mi tumba. Tapo mi boca con una mano y con la otra sostengo lo más fuerte que puedo mi bastón. Allí, en medio del epitafio "amorosa hija y madre" está mi foto. La detallo tan minuciosamente, cierro los ojos y puedo verme de nuevo como era. Ya lo había olvidado, mi piel tan blanca como la leche, mi cabello largo color chocolate con rizos en las puntas, mis manos y cuerpo sin cicatrices… mis pómulos rellenos y sonrojados. Instintivamente toco mi vientre, buscando a la personita que ya no está ahí, la foto… yo en un columpio riendo mientras Edward me toma la foto, fue una de las primeras que tomamos en la primera semana de noviazgo, Edward tenia la obsesión de tomarme fotos distraída o posando. En ellas decía que siempre salía perfecta.  
Mirando mi tumba de arriba abajo, reafirmé mi promesa de permanecer muerta ante los ojos de mi familia. Mi tumba era lo contrario de la de mis padres, no estaba bien cuidada ni tenía llamativas y exóticas flores que la adornaran, estaba sucia, olvidada… abandonada. Me quedé un poco más allí, pensando y viendo mi foto e imaginándome un futuro diferente, cuando comenzó a llover. Primero una leve brisa que dejé que pase y ayudara a refrescarme y pensando que limpiaría un poco el dolor; luego se hizo más fuete, así que decidí escaparme a un árbol cercano, tenía miedo de caerme o enfermar, rogué por que pasara rápido.

Edward: llegue a las 16:30 al cementerio, había comenzado a llover y el clima seguía mi estado de ánimo, así me sentía, con rabia. La naturaleza lo manifestaba con relámpagos y lluvia, mis ganas de llorar y truenos, quería golpear a alguien. Le pagué al encargado para que no lo cerrara hasta que yo saliera ya que a las cinco lo cierran. Miró el billete, me dio las gracias y apresuradamente los llevó al bolsillo.  
Empecé a caminar a paso lento mientras sacaba del bolsillo una pequeña botella de Ron barato que compre de camino, quedaba menos de la mitad ya que lo tomaba como si fuera agua. Vi mi objetivo, la supuesta tumba de Bella.  
No tenía muy buen equilibrio por el alcohol, en una mano sostenía el paraguas y en la otra la botella. Mis lentes oscuros no ayudaban a la vista con ese clima, como pude lo quité y lo arrojé en algún sitio y seguí mi camino.

Al llegar a la tumba de Bella, caí de rodillas. No me importaba mi traje Armani, lloré como un niño " _ **yo sé, mi amor, que tú no estás ahí… se que estás perdida. Te necesito. Te necesitamos, nuestro príncipe necesita a su papa, los amo… Renesmee quiere a su mamá, todos los días pregunta por ti, por su hermanito… no sé que más decirle. Me peleé con mi familia, me creen loco, pero te amo. Sé que no estás muerta**_ **."** Me levanto rápidamente, limpio mis lagrimas que se confunden con la lluvia, agarro mi botella yla estrello contra la lapida. Comienzo a gritar _**"¡Sé que no estás muerta! Te siento en mi corazón, te siento viva… ¡Ya no me amas, por eso te fuiste!... y no quieres darme la cara, pues… yo te amo Isabella Marie Cullen, te amo."**_  
Agarro el paraguas y trato de romper el vidrio con la foto que está ahí, ataco sin parar hasta que al fin hago una grieta lo suficientemente grande que tape su rostro _"_ _ **Le dije a Esme (golpe) que tu no estabas muerta (golpe ) que no tenían permiso ni de funeral ni foto ni nada, tu estas viva con mi príncipe"**_ me senté, saqué del saco otra botella y comencé a beber d nuevo _._ _ **"Te amo. Sé que no estás muerta (hipo), te amo amor… tengo que alejar a Renesmee de Alice(sonrío amargadamente) tiene una obsesión de vestir a nuestra hija de rosa parece un jodido algodón de azúcar. Yoooo (hipo) sé que no eschhhhstas muerta, sé que quieres verlnos (hipo) pero no consigues el camino no te preocupesssssssss morrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr yoooooo te encontraré, promesa de un Cullen."**_ Traté de hacer sonar las frases como si hablara normal, me levanto de ahí rápidamente volviendo a estallar la botella en la lapida y me voy tambaleando hacia el auto, ya había dejado de llover.

Bella: veo a Edward llegar y siento morir mis piernas, se hicieron gelatina. Tuve que recordar que no era yo, que era un monstruo, para no salir a su encuentro. Cuando lo vi tomando… fue un golpe para mí, sumado con sus reproches, tapé mi boca con la mano y lloré silenciosamente.  
Me fui cuando él empezó a arrojar botellas por mi tumba.  
Con cuidado para que no me viera, llegué a las afueras del cementerio; estaba cruzando la calle para buscar un taxi cuando un auto negro frena a centímetros de mí, pero me hace perder el equilibrio. Caigo de rodillas colocando mis manos para protegerme del impacto del golpe, cuando siento su olor muy cerca. Alguien me toma dolorosa y bruscamente del brazo, me levanta sin el mínimo esfuerzo cuando escucho que me grita.  
Era su voz. Me zarandea un poco, permito verlo, olerlo… de repente se calla y me mira. Me suelta y como puedo tomo un taxi y me voy, dejándolo a mitad de la calle. Ruego a Dios que no me reconozca.


	12. Te Amo

Capitulo 11

Te amo

Edward: salí lo más rápido que pude de allí y subí a mi auto. Cuando iba avanzando para lograr dejar atrás la imagen del cementerio, una mujer o algo tapado de pies a cabeza, se me atravesó. Frené antes de arrollarla, quería hacerlo pero pensé en el engorroso papeleo… Saldría en las noticias con mil títulos horribles sobre mi acción en lugar de ver el lado que es liberar a semejante cosa de su sufrimiento. Enojado, salgo del auto, levanto a eso del pavimento, la sostengo fuerte del brazo y con la otra mano le quito la pañoleta que le tapa la cara. Me sorprendo con sus ojos, los ojos de Bella, un hermoso y único color chocolate que podría describir a la perfección. Retrocedo y la suelto, estoy con la boca abierta y parpadeo varias veces, después la veo alejarse en un taxi. Me quedé un rato de pie recordando a Bella, me sacan de mi estado los sonidos de bocina de los otros autos. Me subo al auto y manejo a casa.

Al llegar a casa Sue está con Renesmee, paso al baño del cuarto de huéspedes, desde que Bella no está ese cuarto es sagrado. Sue entra para limpiar el polvo y mas nada me baño, no quiero que Renesmee huela el alcohol. Cuando estoy seguro que ya no huelo mal y que estoy relajado salgo envuelto en una toalla, camino hacia la habitación, me siento a la orilla de la cama y busco mi celular en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, me concentro en ver las fotos de Bella. Es especial, en sus ojos… Bella amor aparece pronto, me estoy volviendo loco y te estoy buscando en cualquiera que me cruce… Me recuesto boca arriba y mis pies siguen apoyados en el suelo Bella amor compadécete de mi quiero saber de ti y mi hijo. Suspiro y toco la foto con sumo cuidado y me visto rápido. Era viernes, lo que significaba que estaría más perdido en el infierno de mi vida. Bajo a la cocina Renesmee ya había terminado su alimento, le digo a Sue que la limpie y entro al despacho. Después de leer el caso de Victoria por más de una hora salgo, aviso a Sue que yo acuesto a la niña.

Hoy no quiero ahogarme en alcohol, hoy esos ojos me dejaron mal… sé que no es Bella pero me descolocó su mirada. Además todo lo que Victoria habló me hizo pensar en que estoy ignorando a mi hija. Le leo un cuento, el preferido de Bella, mientras me siento en la mecedora. Seguí leyendo hasta que se quedó dormida. En su habitación teníamos una cama adicional, Bella no quería dejarla sola los primeros mese de su nacimiento ni yo tampoco, así que instalamos una. Coloque a Renesmee en su cuna y yo me acosté en la cama, el olor de bebe de mi hija ayudó a no tener pesadillas. Desperté a las 5 am un poco mas desonzado, hice ejercicios y golpee la pera de boxeo un poco. Me senté a revisar nuevamente el caso hasta que me dio hambre, le dije a Sue que me bañaría, que tenía mucha hambre y que por favor hiciera un abundante desayuno, me miró extrañada ya que era la primera vez desde hace tiempo, que Bella no está que no desayuno algo más que café y unas tostadas. Me baño rápido y bajo, Sue tenía listo unos huevos revueltos con tocineta, waffles con arándanos, fruta picada, jugo de naranja y café, como para alimentar a un batallón. Sorprendentemente todo me lo comí demasiado rápido, cando escucho el llanto de Renesmee, Sue se apresura a subir a atenderla, yo niego y le digo que siga con su actividad. Al llegar a la habitación, me recibe una mata de pelo con cara roja y llena de lagrimas, que apenas me ve entrar hace un pucherito, me extiende sus manos para que la alce, le cambié el pañal y baje las escaleras para llevarla a la cocina, mientras ella sonreía me mostraba 3 dientecitos que no sabía que tenía, me reproché el abandono de mi parte y me prometí estar más tiempo con ella, le quite el tetero de las manos a Sue para dárselo, apenas lo vio empezó a dar brinquitos y aplaudir. Definitivamente iba a reducir las visitas de Alice al mínimo, mientras decía apiiiii ete (papi tete) se lo tomó rápido. Sue seguía preparando el almuerzo y yo procedí a atender a mi hija.

Bella: me subí al auto, tanto maltrato me había dejado adolorida, la caída fue muy fuerte. Me dolía la rodilla al apoyar la pierna, hice lo único que podía en ese momento, curar los raspones y el lunes iría con el traumatólogo a revisar mi pierna. Ojalá no fuera grave, tantas emociones me dejaron agotada; cuando llegué me bañé y me coloqué una pijama, no sin antes esparcir crema por mi cuerpo, extrañaba mis pijamas de ceda no los camisones de Victoria´s Secret, sólo mis cómodos pijamas nada sexis de seda, se que con ellos me sentiría mejor sobre mi piel y no me irritarían las marcas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el olor de Edward y su voz, aunque me trató mal me tocó otra vez, estoy segura que lo amo mucho más que la primera vez que lo vi y sé que tengo que desaparecer por su bien.


	13. Buscando un rencuentro

Capitulo 12

Buscando un rencuentro

Edward: el día sábado pasó muy rápido, encargándome de mi hija. Me di cuenta que la abandoné y el mal que hice al hacerlo, ya que si Bella estaba perdida era mi responsabilidad estar con ella y darle mi cariño mas el de Bella. Me prometí no hacerlo. En la noche nuevamente dormí en el cuarto de Renesmee, ¿esa sería mi cura para las pesadillas? El domingo la llevé a casa de sus abuelos.  
Estudié el caso más a fondo y leí información extra de James subministrada por Victoria, no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto. A las 3 pm me dirijo al cementerio a buscar a esa mendiga, me sorprende su mirada, sé que no es Bella, pero puedo hacer algo por ella. Quién diría que el diablo Edward Cullen quería ahora ayudar una pobre mujer.  
Sólo espero que alguien este ayudando a Bella mejor de lo que he decidido ayudar a esta mujer, tal vez éste acto es para calmar mi conciencia o, si Dios existe y se apiade de mí, me envíe a Bella de vuelta.  
La esperé hasta las 8pm, no apareció. Fui a la licorería más cercana, compré cigarros y alcohol. Cuando llego a casa, me dispongo abrir la botella. Después de sacarme la corbata, quitarme la chaqueta, tirar los zapatos y medias, no puedo empezar a beber. Busco los cigarros y las fotos de Bella embarazada de Renesmee, pensando en todo lo que vivimos. Apago el quinto cigarro y me voy a dormir al estudio, no quiero entrar al cuarto de Renesmee y perder la ilusión si tengo pesadillas de nuevo.

A las 3am despierto con los gritos de Bella pidiendo ayuda y mi hijo llorando. Me levanto del sofá sudando, busco por todos lados. Me limpio una lágrima que desciende por mi mejilla, estaba llorando dormido. Me cambio el pantalón, la camisa de de anoche y voy a hacer ejercicio.  
Llega Sue a las 7 am, ya estoy vestido con Armani negro, le digo que solo quiero café y pido que busque a Renesmee.

Salí temprano a buscar a James, quería terminar con esto de una vez. Entregarle los papeles de divorcio e inspeccionar mi nueva adquisición. Llegué al bar, era horrible por fuera; toqué y me abrió un hombre con aspecto deplorable, se notaba que estaba recién levantado y pasado de tragos. Al saludarme, sentí su mal aliento e hice un esfuerzo para no vomitar, su olor era desagradable como si no se bañara en días. Le expliqué quién era yo y me invitó a entrar. Por dentro era una copia espata de algún bar francés con algo de mal gusto, daba igual si sería demolido. Me tendió su mano sudada, se la acepté por cortesía. Me ofreció una sonrisa hipócrita mostrando sus amarillos dientes mientras gritaba.

James: _monstruito, cariño, sírveme un trago. Quiero presentarte un amigo, mi amor, a ver si se te quita la cara de amargada. Eso te hace falta, amor, una buena sesión de sexo…_

Edward: gritaba eso mientras reía, yo miraba extrañado sintiendo lástima por Victoria. Enamorarse de tremendo mequetrefe. En algún momento se fue y llegó arrastrando a una mujer, la tenía sostenida bruscamente del brazo, de seguro le dolía. La zarandeaba como si fuera un muñeco, la empujó detrás de la barra. Cuando iba a intervenir para que no la lastimara, James se retiró y me dejó apreciarla con más detalle, era la mujer del cementerio.

Gracias chicas por la paciencia no pude actualizar ayer pero aquí esta el cap Elizabeth, gracia mil gracias por leer keyal, ASHLEY SWAN YOIKI A TODAS LOS LECTORES FANTASMAS GRACIAS Clau, gracias Edith, Jessica gracias por ser mi nueva beta ana gracias por estar tan pendiente.


	14. Ella

Capitulo 13

Ella

Bella: me levanto temprano ya que tengo que limpiar el bar. Son las 4 am, tomo una manzana y la voy comiendo mientras bajo las escaleras para ir al bar. Abro la puerta trasera, todavía me duelen las piernas y tengo moradas las rodillas, ya llamé a Eleazar y me dijo que en la tarde me recibiría con gusto. Tengo que hacerme la fuerte por unas horas. Entro al bar y todo está asqueroso, subo hacia los cuartos para despertar a las chicas y arreglar el cuarto de cada una. Me agradecen y se van abajo, veo a James tomado, dormido encima de Jane. Me acerco lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a James. Le toco el hombro a Jane, abre los ojos poco a poco y se quita James de encima. Tiene morado el ojo, la boca reventada, se levanta poco a poco, estaba tirada en el suelo con James. Jane me sigue al baño, se tapa su desnudes con un mantel, entra y se sienta encima de la encimera de los lavamanos y comienza a llorar.

Bella: te violó de nuevo

Jane: en mi trabajo esto no es violación, al ir a la policía y acusar a James… al decir a lo que me dedico se burlarán

Bella: te obligó, te golpeó

Jane: la policía dirá que me gusta rudo y me sacarán de la comisaría. Ayúdame, tengo que ir por mi pequeño, Alec. Mamá se va a molestar porque lo cuidó toda la noche… En mi bolso traje ropa de mas, por favor tráelo mientras me baño, por favor

Bella: aquí tienes

Jane: mira, esto te lo mandó Alec. Amiga serias tan buena madre… Alec te adora, pregunta a diario por ti, deja la bobada de que lo asustas. Él te ama, ser madre y los niños se te da tan natural

Bella: voy a buscar el bolso de Jane y se lo doy, saca de algún bolsillo un dibujo con unos hermosos rayones, propio de un niño de 3 añitos. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a ese niño.

Jane había quedado muy mal de una golpiza de James, la ayudé a cambiarse. Apenas podía caminar así que llame a un taxi y la lleve a su casa, me abrió la puerta una mujer regordeta con el cabello corto, ojos tan azules y cabello tan rubio como Jane. Tenía a un pequeñito de 3 años alzado de un lado de la cintura, que al ver a su mama a mi lado casi se cae de brazos de su abuela, lo sostuve con miedo de la reacción del niño que, en lugar de comenzar a llorar, me regaló una preciosa sonrisa con algunos dientecitos faltantes. Desde ese día soy su tía y me ayuda a sobrellevar mi vida.

Limpio meticulosamente el bar. James se levanta a las 7 am a vomitar, aprovecho de limpiar lo más rápido que mi cuerpo lo permite sobrellevando el dolor de mis piernas. Tocan la puerta, James va a abrir y limpio el desastre que dejó en el baño… que acababa de limpiar. Me lavo por quinta vez las manos y procuro no pensar en lo que limpie para no vomitar. Escucho a James llamándome.

James: monstruito, cariño, sírveme un trago. Quiero presentarte un amigo… mi amor, a ver si se te quita la cara de amargada, eso te hace falta, amor, una buena sesión de sexo.

Bella: ruedo mis ojos. Ese es el incentivo que hacía falta para terminar de irme

Cuando james entra, me agarra del brazo fuertemente y me arrastra. Mi bastón se cae y como puedo, mantengo el equilibrio, cuando me avienta detrás de la barra del bar. Trato de sostenerme de algo y sin querer se me cae una botella de licor, James furioso levanta la mano y me preparo para el golpe que nunca llega. Abro mis ojos asustada y veo a Edward sosteniendo la mano de James, protegiéndome con su cuerpo. Me pregunta si estoy bien.

Edward: cuando me doy cuenta que es la mujer del cementerio, me enfurezco con James y tengo ganas de partirle la cara. Le sostengo la mano y protejo a la mujer, no sé cómo se va, solo cuando voy a encarar a James y volteo a ver, me doy cuenta que no está. Empujo a James hasta la pared y lo sostengo del cuello.

-En tu puta vida le levantas la mano a Bella

James: Eddie, hermano, cálmate. ¿Quién es Bella?

Edward: lo que sea, a esa mujer no la tocas o te la ves conmigo

James: si esos son tus gustos, la pondré a trabajar en el bar. Tal vez haya otros clientes igual de pervertidos que tu, Eddie

Edward: suelto a james bruscamente, tose y se sostiene la garganta en busca de aire. Doy vueltas mientras me jalo el cabello

¿Dónde está ella? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar? ¿Cómo se llama?


	15. Promesas 01

_**Capitulo 14**_

 _ **Promesas 0.1**_

James.

-¿Eddy quien es bella?

Edward.

-no es tu problema

James.

Hermano no te molestes es que a esa mujer será la única forma que un hombre la toque por que te aseguro que por muy drogado que este yo no me la tiraría y eso si algún día me llego a drogar je je je

Edward

-donde vive? quien es ella?

James.

Cálmate hermano, Eddy para tu información se llama charlyn pero para mayor comodidad es la monstruito, vive arriba del bar sabes yo soy un hombre tan caritativo que no permito que los niños la vean se asustarían al ver semejante cosa a veces dudo que sea mujer, pero si te la quieres tirar déjame decirte que guardare tu secreto hermano.

Bella.

Busque el bastón que estaba tirado en el baño me apoye en el y camine hacia mi pequeño cuarto metiendo la poca ropa que tenia mientras bajaban lagrimas por mis mejillas. Tenia tanto miedo que james viniera a buscarme para terminar de golpearme, cierro los ojos y puedo ver la imagen de Edward protegiéndome y tomándolo por el cuello.

Me reconocería por eso me defendió? bueno Edward siempre fue un caballero. Rogaba que no supiera quien soy, yo no me reconozco solo espero que èl menos. Con manos temblorosas metía la ropa en un bolso de forma desordenada, no tenia mucho, ya no era dueña de caros y sofisticados vestidos de marca o zapatos tan exclusivos que las personas normales sin dinero se anotaban en lista de espera cuando eran dueños de algún bolso o zapatos ya había pasado de moda ahora era dueña de unas faldas de algodón o gasa desgastada algunas estaban rotas desteñidas mis suéter de casimir fueron remplazados por unos de lana que enrojecían mis marcas de quemaduras pero el cuarto era muy frío y si no los usaba sentía que moriría congelada, mis zapatos y demás o mi pequeña y casi inexistente ropa interior de encaje remplazados por unos pantys digno de la abuela de mi mama. Mientras recordaba y metía la poca ropa dejaría la cama y lo demás era mas importante mantearme a salvo de james sorbía mi nariz y limpiaba mis lagrimas con las mangas de mi suéter tocaron la puerta, me tense era james -dude en abrir la puerta pero tenia que encararlo de todas formas tenia que irme de allí, fui caminando lentamente apoyada en mi bastón, mis rodillas cada segundo que pasaba me dolían mas. Sentía que no podía mantenerme en pie mucho tiempo pero al mal paso darle prisa tome la manija de la puerta respire profundo y abrí la puerta. Cerré fuerte mente los ojos espere el golpe o algún empujón cuando exhale profundo mi fosas nasales captaron el olor de mi esposo de Edward abrí los ojos lentamente y estaba Edward en frente de mi con su barba con un traje negro completamente como pude trate de cubrir con mi pañoleta mas mi rostro agache la cabeza y me concentre en mirar sus zapatos

Edward.

corrí por las escaleras hacia la azotea no se por que me emocione tanto cuando el desgraciado de james me dijo su nombre y como encontrarla con el corazón acelerado por subir tan rápido las escaleras toque la puerta rogando mentalmente para que me abriera pasaron unos segundos eternos para mi y allí frente a mi estaba esa mujer que me inspira ternura y ganas de protegerla parada con una falda ancha que le llegaba hasta los tobillos algo desteñida con un suéter de lana azul estirado que era 100 veces mas grande que esta delgada mujer botas Reebok que a visto mejores épocas desgastadas peladas y con agujeros se hizo a un lado y asumí que era una invitación para pasar que era una invitación para pasar sin disimular mire su minúscula habitación con un mueble digno para dejarlo en el basurero mas cercano una cama pequeña prolijamente tendida estoy seguro que pasara frío todas las noches había orden y cada espacio era utilizado se aclaro la garganta y rompió el silencio con un gracias que para mi fue el sonido que trajo calma a la rabia anterior pasada cuando james

Edward.

-de nada, dime que no te ha golpeado antes bella o bajo y le rompo cada hueso de la cara perdón charlyn verdad? ese es tu nombre.

Bella.

cuando Edward me dijo bella mi corazón se acelero trastabille y estuve a punto de caer Edward fue mas rápido me sostuvo del brazo y evito mi vergonzosa caída me ayudo a sentarme en el sofá cada minuto me sentía mas apenada que Edward viera mi situación de vida me dejo en el sofá fue a buscar un vaso con agua en una pequeña e improvisada mesa hecha con unas cajas de madera que solían traer botellas de vino en su interior me dio el agua tape mis manos lo mejor que pude con las mangas de mi suéter no quería que Edward viera mucho de las marcas del accidente Edward se dio cuenta de mi incomodada se retiro

Edward.

perdón por casi atropellarte es que ese lugar me deja mal james no volverá a lastimarte te lo prometo a donde te ibas te vas de aquí te puedes quedar en algún apartamento de mi propiedad prometo ayudarte no te faltara nada déjame ayudarte ( suspiro doy unas vuelta me jalo el cabello exhalo profundamente calmo mis ganas de llorar y comienzo hablar hace mas de un año mi esposa bella Cullen desapareció era el aniversario de casados de sus padres no se como choco sus padres murieron desde ese día la busco a ella y a mi hijo estaba embarazada solo pido a dios si existe que alguien los ayude como yo lo are con tigo déjame expiar mis culpas déjame creerme una mejor persona déjame ser humano de nuevo ayúdame ayudarte tu eres siento que con tigo puedo ayudar a mi mujer mientras le suplico lloro caigo de rodillas cuando en medio de las lagrimas veo a charlyn de frente de mi posa su mano la siento temblar atreves de mi traje arrodillado la abrazo de su cintura poso mi cabeza en su vientre y lloro sintiendo alivio por que puedo ayudar a mi bella.


	16. Un poco de consuelo

_**Capitulo 15**_

 _ **Un poco de consuelo**_

Edward.

Mientras esa mujer flaca bajita con unos lentes mas grades que su cara me reclamaba me amenazaba con hacer no se que tanto la sujeto por un brazo la quito de mi camino sin importar que se caiga y me dirijo otra ves para hablar con james sobre el divorcio y la parte del bar

James.

Eddy hermanito ya cogiste con la monstruito ja ja…..- no verdad hermanito -por que si lo hubieses hecho no tendrías esa cara o tal ves la cogiste y te dio asco Eddy, aclárame algo si es mujer eso o no..? Llegaste a esa parte…jajaj

Edward.

Decía esto james y sostenía una botella. El bar estaba oscuro solo Iluminado por una pequeña lámpara y el cigarro que james estaba fumando. Vengo a darte los papeles de divorcio y a informarte que quiere el bar de vuelta soy su abogado y vengo a velar por sus intereses sean cumplidos, _al decir que victoria quería el bar james pareció que su estado se aclaro_

James.

Sabes algo Eddy el bar es mío es un negocio rentable gracias a mi esfuerzo. Ella es una vieja resentida que lo que quiere es que yo vuelva con ella y le haga la obra de caridad de meterme entre sus piernas pero sabes que. Ella ya no es la de antes sabes el asco que sentía al verla desnuda con la panza enorme por esa jodida mocosa enferma, por que ni para eso fue lo suficiente mujer para parir a un bebe sano no a eso que ella dice que es mi hija. Sabes lo que es tocar la piel llena de estrías o simplemente mantener a tu amigo firme mientras una jodida morsa trata de darse placer con el que llegaba drogado o borracho para poder hacerle la obra de caridad, tu no lo ves con asco eres mas pervertido que yo tu quieres follarte a la monstruo yo te hago el favor y me callo pero tu me ayudas a dejar a victoria en la quiebra o quieres que en la mañana salga en los periódicos que el gran abogado y magnate Edward Cullen tiene un romance con un esperpento. Tan fea era tu esposa que te dejo con malos gusto…jaja dime Eddy era tan horrenda que le ha garreaste gusto o sentiste alivio cuando se murió…- por que ahora si le puedes dar riendas a tus fantasías déjame decirte algo Eddy hermano si tu esposa siguiera viva me la cogería hasta dejarla inconsciente por que se ve que tu no la complacías por eso choco estaba huyendo de lo mal que eras en la cama

Edward.

Mientras james decía eso el ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte me abalance sobre el tumbando todo a mi paso lo golpee hasta que mis manos estuvieron cubiertas de sangre no podía parar. No quería parar james estaba tan drogado y borracho que no se defendía solo se reía histéricamente una mujer que trabajaba en el bar comenzó a bajar la escalera me vio sobre james y empezó a gritar en busca de ayuda es lo único que recuerdo ya que despierto y charlyn esta a mi lado sobándome el rostro pasándome con la otra mano un paño húmedo mientras decía Edward perdón amor

Bella.

Edward sale de mi pequeño lugar respiro hondo y doy paso a lagrimas imparables mientras inhalo su olor e imagino mil cosas diferentes el descubriéndome besándome pidiéndome explicaciones mientras reparte besos por mi rostro y me dice lo feliz que este con vida mientras me carga estilo novia y me recuesta en mi cama y me hace suya con devoción lloro escucho Ángela discutir con alguien salgo lo mas pronto que puedo veo que Edward le sostiene un brazo para luego irse Ángela entra ve mi ropa en un bolso me abraza se alegra por mi y Edward le cuento en realidad lo que paso mientras maldice y jura hacerle muchas cosas a james revisa mis rodilla ve lo moradas peo no hinchadas es mejor ver al medico me ayuda a salir cuando escuchamos los gritos entramos al bar y veo la visión mas horrorosa de mi vida Edward manchado de sangre llamo Jacob uno de los chicos de seguridad para que me ayuden con Edward el no ve se deja arrastrar por las escaleras mientras Ángela llama a emergencias y se queda con james yo suplico par que Jacob no llame a la policía apenas Edward toca mi cama se queda dormido profundamente aprovecho para tocar su rostro con toda libertad busco un trapo lo humedezco para limpiar sus manos manchadas de un despreciable ser me asusto al ver esta faceta de Edward no aguanto la tentación me inclino le doy un beso en sus labios rogando que no despierte me alejo poco a poco toco su rostro mientras le susurro Edward perdón amor y el despierta en ese momento.


	17. Queriendo

_**Capitulo 16**_

 _ **Queriendo**_

Bella.

los minutos son eternos esperando que Edward salga de mi pequeño baño, sentada a los pies de la cama donde tenia una vista perfecta de la puerta del baño, hace poco Jacob aviso que solo james tenia moretones pero ningún hueso roto para mi era una preocupación menos. Faltaba esperar y rogar que james no colocara la denuncia o Edward tendría una mancha muy grande ya que james era un hombre peligroso o tal ves tomaría represalias por su propia mano cosa que me angustiaba mas al escuchar abrir la puerta y ver a Edward salir lo único que pude hacer fue pedir perdón por compartir mi miseria con el, ojala se fuera y no volviera nunca pero no se como alejarlo y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Me conformo con verlo de lejos como una amiga

Edward.

Pedí el baño prestado ya que quería un tiempo a solas pero no quería irme, - ese lugar miserable pero habitado por una presencia pura me impedía irme pero la convencería que me dijera quien era ella su accidente su familia y lo mas importante y lo mas rápido posible sacarla de allí alejarla del mal nacido de james. Detallando el baño y su espacio, tendría que hacerlo rápido tendría muchos riesgos si ella siguiera aquí salgo de eso que ella llama baño la veo sentada tiesa casi sin parpadear me arrodillo le toco la cara por encima de esa estorbosa pañoleta, - trato de quitarla ese fue lo necesario para que ella reaccione se aleja de mi toque y se protege alzando las rodillas sosteniéndolas y comienzo a escuchar sus sollozos siendo consiente de mi estupidez le pido disculpa como puedo voy hacia donde ella esta la abrazo y ella llora en mi pecho mientras me dice entre hipos y sollozos que nunca vuelva hacer eso que le daría mucha vergüenza que se asustara al verla

Bella.

-Edward no vuelvas hacer eso por favor no soportaría la vergüenza por que me vieses, soy un monstruo no lo vuelvas hacer, por favor

Edward

-no eres un monstruo trato de ayudar pero tranquila no te obligare a nada no are nada para incomodarte princesa que sea la ultima ves que te llamas monstruo o me voy a enojar calma princesa que tenemos que resolver donde voy a dormir

Bella

-no es necesario te incomodaría me da vergüenza con tigo Edward esto es muy poca cosa para ti

Edward

-aquí vives tu y es perfecto o no quieres ser mi amiga y me hechas por que yo se que te estoy obligando pero de verdad necesito paz o podemos ir a donde tu quieras dime donde quieres ir? Te daré un apartamento es mas no tendrás que trabajar. Tu trabajo será ser mi amiga bella tu duerme en la cama yo en el sofá pero de verdad no es necesario que estés aquí

Edward.

-si quieres que me valla solo dímelo princesa y haremos como si mi petición no la hubiese dicho

Bella

-no, es solo que estarás muy incomodo en esa cama

Edward

-no te preocupes princesas yo duermo donde tu me digas tu estarás incomoda durmiendo en ese sillón,? si yo te dijera puedes vivir donde quieras -tu que arias?,- donde querrías vivir? tómalo así como el genio de la lámpara con deseos inagotables

Bella

-con mi familia, pero eso ya no puede ser

Edward

-dime quien y te ayudo te opero te ayudo en lo que me pidas solo déjame hacerlo bella vamos a dormir tengo sueño perdón pero tengo que madrugar. Si voy a llamar a mi hija para desearle buenas noches espero que algún día charlyn me tengas confianza y me cuentes tu historia ya que tu ya sabes la mía. Salí del pequeño cuarto quería darle un poco de intimidad a esta locura de querer quedarme con ella todavía no se por que lo hago pero me siento bien en parte me duele alejar a Rennesme, pero se que tiene conocerla pronto , enciendo mi celular marco al numero de la casa me contesta mi madre me pregunta miles de cosas que si estoy con Tanya primero muerto antes que engañar a Bella se que no podría mirarla a la cara por todo lo que hecho pero nunca la engañado ni lo are mama coloca a Rennesme al teléfono hablo con ella le prometo llevarle un unicornio le mando muchos besos por el teléfono que se porte bien con los abuelos le digo que la amo y procedo a colgar cuando entro a al pequeño cuarto inunda mis fosas nasales de un olor a frutas bella esta a los pies de la cama dejando unos gruesos cobertores mientras ella viste una pijama de algodón muy suelta pero se nota con mas claridad su delgadez le agradezco y observo que ella se va a arropar con un tendido muy fino cosa que niego agarro uno de los que ella me a dado y se lo coloco en el mueble agradece se acuesta

Bella

En el momento que salio aproveche entre malabares para bañarme y esparcir crema por mi cuerpo estoy tan nerviosa que el este aquí con migo salgo en tiempo récord no lavo mi cabello ya que eso implica no taparme el rostro salgo busco los cobertores mas gruesos no quiero que Edward pase frío cosa que niega y comparte el otro cobertor me acuesto Edward apaga la luz y procede acostarse inhalo profundamente apreciando su olor y sirve para quedarme dormida mas rápido

Edward

soy un desgraciado son los 2 de la mañana se que charlyn esta profundamente dormida me mata la curiosidad así que enciendo mi teléfono me levanto procurando no hacer ruido cada ves que me acerco a charlyn su respiración es acompasada delicadamente tratando de no despertarla le quito lo mas delicadamente posible su pañoleta como el cuarto esta en penumbra total acerco mi teléfono a su rostro me horrorizo al ver esas marcas de quemaduras de su cara debió doler cada cosa por la que paso arriesgando mi suerte quito su cobertor un poco para ver sus manos quemadas debió sufrir mucho y solo ruego a Dios o a quien tenga que hacerlo para que bella este bien con mi hijo la tapo nuevamente y no se que fuerza me jala tocar su cara suavemente delineando sus marcas mientras siento lagrimas silenciosas bajar mi por mi cara en ese momento charlyn abre los ojos.


	18. Medias verdades

_**Capitulo 17**_

 _ **Medias verdades**_

El somnífero más potente tener el olor de Edward al lado trato de quedarme despierta pero es totalmente inútil poco a poco caigo en un placido sueño no se por que la luz me empieza a molestar es pequeña pero potente y un frío que en segundos desaparece así que abro lentamente mis ojos Edward esta mirándome detenidamente lagrimas silenciosas caen de mi rostro instantáneamente me coloco en posición fetal mientras sostengo mis rodilla y lloro mas fuerte escucho entre mis sollozos a Edward alejándose y pidiendo perdón, entre hipos y llanto me lleno de valor limpio mis lagrimas me levanto poco a poco busco a tientas el interruptor rogando no caerme en el proceso ya que seria sumarle otro acto vergonzoso a demás de mi pobre presencia lo enciendo veo a Edward en el mueble sentado jalándose el cabello con su cabeza agachada mirando al suelo cuando levanta lentamente la cara veo que esta llorando se arrodilla y me pide perdón

Edward

-charlyn lo siento fui un estúpido pudo mas mi curiosidad que tu amistad pero tenia que ver que tan grave es para poder ayudarte

Charlyn

-se puede saber quien te pidió ayuda…?. tu me tratas de matar, te la das de mi defensor me prometes que no me vas a lastimar y lo haces cada ves que tienes la oportunidad no quiero tu compasión. Respiro profundamente envalentonada por la rabia tienes curiosidad de ver el monstruo que quieres proteger que le haces daño con tu sola presencia

Edward

Por que me besaste pensé que eras bella hueles a ella y hay similitudes en tu forma de hablar es algo que no puedo explicar pero cada ves algo me grita que te llame bella ese beso que me robaste sentí como si fueras ella me estoy volviendo loco se que no eres ella se que ella esta bien, tal ves perdió la memoria pero por dios se apiade de mi y que no seas bella no podría soportarlo

Charlyn

te doy asco verdad me tienes miedo yo no podría culparte también me tengo miedo si te doy eso por que no me dejas, no soportarías ver a tu bella llena de marcas ( me acerque a el para que pudiera detallar mi rostro me subí las mangas del suéter lo que mas me dolió fue subirme el suéter y la camisa para que pudiera ver la marca del aborto , se que era cruel pero con esa explicación me dio a entender que no podría quererme en un futuro que sentía asco y lastima pero no amor después de la cicatriz del estomago fue mas fácil quitarme los pantalones y quedar en suéter y calcetines donde el solo detallaba meticulosamente mi cuerpo y salían lagrimas silenciosa de el como de mi no pude gritar mas caí al piso mis piernas no aguantaron Edward al momento que caigo me abraza me arrulla en sus brazos me carga me acuesta en la cama el a mi lado por lo pequeña que es prácticamente estoy sobre el mientras besa mi cabeza y me pide perdón estoy agotada cierro mis ojos siento que el me tapa después de unos momentos la respiración de Edward se acompasa seque esta durmiendo a mi lado

Chicas corto pero intenso gracias por leer


	19. CAMBIOS

Capítulo beteado por Natalia Domínguez, Beta Élite Fanfiction.

www facebook com / groups / elite. fanfiction

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Cambios**

Dormir junto a Charlyn, fue algo muy relajante. Como dormir en una burbuja muy especial, donde no hay cabida para las pesadillas. Aunque el olor a Bella me desconcentra y me envíase mucho más rápido a tener maravillosos sueños, después de hacer las funciones de colchón. No me quejaba, casi no pesaba. Mi preocupación era lastimarla, ya que al ver de cerca sus cicatrices, me confirmaron algo que ya sabía: Lo mucho que ha sufrido.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la sentí inhalar profundamente mi olor y aferrarse tan fuerte de mi ropa para evitar que yo escapara (como si quisiera hacerlo), me dejé llevar por el sueño.

El tic tic molesto de la alarma, me despertó, más los movimientos de esta misteriosa mujer, tratando de escapar de mis brazos. Bostecé, me froté los ojos y pregunté a dónde iba a las 4:30 de la mañana.; Dijo que tenía que limpiar el bar.

La tomé delicadamente por un brazo (ya que por su delgadez temía que se rompiese), la jalé hacia atrás para recostarla nuevamente en la cama. Rió mientras caía y yo usé mis piernas y brazos para aprisionarla. No sé de dónde venía ese trato tan íntimo y que solo había tenido con Bella, mi mujer.

Me di cuenta de mi forma deactuar y la solté. De repente se puso seria, buscó su ropa en un bolso y se dirigió al baño. Después de un tiempo, salió vestida como siempre; con ropa fea y ese pañuelo en el rostro. Me pidió que durmiese por más tiempo, ella tenía que seguir con su vida. Lentamente escuché el golpeteo del bastón mientras se alejaba.

Caí nuevamente de espaldas, tapé mi rostro con el brazo y me puse a pensar y a planear cómo ayudar a Charlyn. Por lo pronto contrataría a Jenkins para constatar qué tan cierta era la historia que contaban sobre ella.

Según dice James, Jenkis se mueve en el bajo mundo y me podía ayudar. Era tío de Ángela, la chica ruidosa que me reclamaba cosas incoherentes cada vez que me veía. Continué dando vueltas en la cama y no concilié el sueño, así que me levanté y me dirigí a casa, para ir después a la empresa, donde llamé a Alice.

—Alice, no preguntes, pero tienes carta blanca para comprar ropa de mujer. Ropa ancha y muy suave, faldas, camisas, suéteres, zapatos bajos, todos deben muy suaves. No me importa lo que cueste, solo compra y que lo carguen a mi tarjeta. Y cantidades industriales de crema hidratante, la preferida de Bella.

—Hermanito, ¿dónde estuviste? Nos tenías preocupados. Encendí el televisor pensando que vería noticias tuyas, muy malas. ¿Ropa de mujer? ¿La crema preferida de Bella ? ¿La encontraste? Me asustas Edward. Habla con Jasper, es un buen psicólogo. Si no quieres nada con él, buscaré otro doctor que te ayude, pero deja la obsesión con ella, déjala descansar Edward.

—¡Por favor, Alice! Si fuera Jasper, ¿lo dejarías morir? Sé que mi mujer y mi hijo solo están perdidos. Pero si no me quieres ayudar, ese es tu problema.

Me dirigí a una tienda de ropa. No importaba el precio, lo único que quería es que fuera suave y cómoda. Sabía que los periodistas estarían tomando fotos… ¡Malditas sanguijuelas! Traté de ignorarlos y seguí. No le compré ropa interior, eso era muy personal, aunque sí compré zapatos, perfumes, crema y comida; mucha comida.

A las 5:00 pm me encaminé al bar. Vi a James sentado en una silla, estratégicamente colocada para ver todo el bar, mientras que en la mesa tenía unas cuantas líneas de polvo blanco… Se le notaban mis golpes. Al verme, le hizo una seña a Jake, el jefe de seguridad.

Me acercó a James. No le tenía miedo, es más, disfrutaría golpearlo… de nuevo . Me senté sin pedir permiso.

—¿Qué sucedió, Eddy? ¿Se te pasó la mano y vas a follarte a la monstruito? Que resistencia tiene tu esposa muerta —dijo James. Su voz destilaba y me empapaba del más puro veneno.

—Te callas o te romperé la cara. No nombres a mi mujer —dije. No toleraría que una boca tan pestilente y asquerosa se atreviera a nombrar a mi amada Bella.

—Está bien, está bien… Pero sabes que esta me la pagarás. Disfruta a esa mientras puedas, no será exclusiva. Tiene que haber más pervertidos como tú en este mundo.

Me levanté de ahí. No sin antes advertirle a James que no se atreviera a tocar a Charlyn.

Salí nuevamente a mi carro. Saqué las bolsas y toquéla puerta. Esperé unos momentos hasta que me abriese. Estaba sorprendida por tantas bolsas. Se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar para dejarlas encima del sofá. La detallé con más calma: una pijama de franela más grande que ella, una camisa de algún grupo de rock desteñida y estirada, unas medias con deditos y su pañuelo en el rostro. Llevé la mirada hacia la mesa. Solo noté un bol con cereal.

No podía más.

—No, no, no… Charlyn, princesa, esa no será tu cena. Te traje ropa y comida. Y aquí hay una tarjeta ilimitada, para que compres lo que quieras desees. Vamos a cenar, es comida china.

Charlyn seguía parada en la puerta. Con sumo cuidado, la guié hasta la mesa.

—¿Sabes, nena? Espero que te guste todo lo que compré. Mañana vamos a veremos departamentos, no quiero que vivas aquí con James. ¿Ya le dijiste que no trabajarás más aquí? —Observé que la comida seguía intacta—. Come, princesa, hoy no me puedo quedar; tengo que ver a Reneesme.

POV Bella.

Parpadeé, escuché y vi a Edward. No pude emitir sonido. Pensé que con todo lo que había pasado anoche se alejaría, pero en lugar de eso, me colmaba de regalos.

De repente se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de mí con un beso en los labios. Cuando logré emitir sonido, él cerró la puerta. Se ha ido… Y me dejó sin respuestas.


	20. El camino a casa

Capitulo beteado por Natalia Domínguez, Beta Élite Fanfiction. www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction

Capítulo 19

El camino a casa

POV Bella. Me acosté después de mirar las bolsas. Conocía cada logotipo y sabía su valor. Edward había gastado una pequeña fortuna en mí, así que no podía aceptarlo. No abrí, ni saqué nada de su empaque… Aunque moría por hacerlo. En cuanto a la comida, era comida china y mucha fruta. Estaba molesta con Edward y trataba de que este gesto no minimizara mi molestia. Él no tenía derecho a decidir por mí. Había desaparecido por el bien de mi familia, Edward y Renesmee. Lavé y tiré los recipientes, dejé ordenada la cocina y me acosté a dormir. Los duros y dolorosos pensamientos no dudaron en abordarme. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para seguir enfadada con Edward; tantos detalles de una u otra forma me hacían querer tambalear sobre una de las decisiones más duras e importantes de mi vida… Y eso no lo podía permitir. Amaría a Edward hoy y siempre, por ello debía continuar con su vida y encontrar una mujer digna de él, digna de criar a mi hija. Ya no tenía cabida en su vida. *** Aquél viejo y conocido dolor me embargó apenas abrí los ojos. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y completamente ajeno a mí. Era una Bella destrozada recorriendo un camino que poco conocía. No solo en mi cuerpo había cicatrices. Tenía que levantarme y así lo hice. Aquella rutina en la que se había convertido mi vida, estaba esperando a que su destrozada estrella principal encendiera las luces de ese macabro escenario. No tardé en hacerlo, pues cuando entré al bar, este parecía una caja de cartón rota y oscura, puesto no se podía distinguir más allá de unos cuantos contornos. Encendí las luces. James estaba apoyado en la pared. Su figura se había mezclado con las sombras y creado un fantasma, uno que me observaba como un león acechando su presa… Uno que no dudó en empujarme. La pared en la cual estaba apoyada fue testigo del dolor de ese brusco impacto. Sentí el frío penetrando en piel, pero no solo era el frío, sino el miedo que se comenzaba a apoderar de mi cuerpo, de mi voz, de mi sangre. Las lágrimas no tardaron en descender, bañando mi rostro, dejando caminos de desesperación. El olor a alcohol llena mis fosas nasales. Un James sobrio era más que peligroso, y tengo miedo de lo que podría llegar a cometer. Un James con sobredosis de alcohol y drogas en las venas… Porque sí, en aquellas perdidas y escalofriantes pupilas, está la muestra de que no solo está borracho, las drogas también circulan por su cuerpo. De un movimiento brusco y certero, me arranca la pañoleta del rostro. La tira al suelo. Quiero gritar, necesito gritar, pero de mi boca solo salen entrecortados y difusos sollozos, producto de aquél llanto desconsolador y desgarrador que embarga a mi cuerpo. Debo pedir ayuda. Debo gritar por ayuda. La mano derecha de James trata de subir mi falda. Las náuseas pujan por llegar a mi garganta. Su lengua deja rastros de aliento podrido y saliva espesa por mi cara, tratando de llevarse mis lágrimas… Siento el más puro y sofocante asco. Cierro los ojos y trato de empujarlo con toda la fuerza que hay en mi cuerpo, pero hace más presión. Su cuerpo está casi completamente pegado al mío. Me duele el pecho; mis pulmones luchan por oxígeno y aquella repugnante mano que intenta subir mi falda, se desvía y trata de rozar con sus dedos mi sexo… Escucho una gruesa y fuerte voz llamando a Jane. Es Jacob. Él no demora en quitármelo de encima. Jane se apresura a abrazarme. Con extrema suavidad me dirige al cuarto, donde ve toda la ropa. No dice nada. Cosa que hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser, agradezco. Las horas comienzan a pasar y Jane no me ha soltado o parado de repetirme que me vaya. Mi cabeza es un manojo de escenarios, donde todos terminan sin un Jacob o Jane salvándome. Necesito tomar una decisión, una rápida decisión… Por una vez no lo dudo, debo irme. Así que me levanto del sofá y con la ayuda de Jane comienzo a empacar mis cosas. Los regalos de Edward se quedan bajo las escaleras. *** He caminado sin rumbo. Después de salir de aquél horroroso bar, mis pies me han llevado por diferentes rutas y calles; con el hambre embargando mis entrañas… Solo como un perro caliente. No tengo casa, camino u hogar. Estoy perdida. En un arranque de necesidad, subo a un taxi y le doy la dirección del parque donde juega Renesmee. Si necesito encontrar un camino o un hogar, solo debo verla; aunque sea desde lejos y escondida tras el anonimato. Su dulce y suave voz me reconforta. Escondida a solo unos cuantos metros de ella y de Alice, puedo verlas y escucharlas. Mi hija parece tener una seria y sentimental conversación con Alice. —Alich, ¿cuano mami va a regesar? Yo y papi estagmos muy tistes. ¿Cuano va a encodtat el camino a cacha? —Mi cuerpo se tensa.


	21. 21 Ojos fríos y verdaderos engaños

**Capítulo beteado por Natalia Domínguez, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

 **Capítulo 20**

 _ **Ojos fríos y verdaderos engaños**_

 **POV Bella.**

No escucho la respuesta de Alice.

Me voy sin tener el valor de oír aquella respuesta, que puede hundirme más de lo imaginable. Cuando trato de salir del parque, mirando al suelo, concentrada en no caer ya que por el llanto mi visión es borrosa, choco con alguien. Es Reneesme. Al darme cuenta que es mi pequeña, a la que sin querer la tiré al piso, la alzo, pues tiene en sus pequeños y rosaditos labios en el característico puchero antes de que comenzara a llorar.

Tenerla en mis brazos es como regresar a casa.

De repente, escucho los gritos histéricos de Alice. Solo necesitaba un instante más, solo un instante más, para poder estar en casa. Mis piernas dolían, por el exceso de peso, una razón más para permanecer delgada. La abrazo aún más fuerte. Mi Reneesme, mi dulce y tierna Renesme. Le doy un beso en la frente y con voz temblorosa me disculpo por más que el haberla hecho caer… Inhalando profundamente su dulce olor y dejándola en el suelo con el máximo cuidado que me fue posible, me escabullí mientras observaba de reojo a una loca Alice, agacharse e inspeccionar a la niña. Alice revolotea sus ojos por todos los rincones a su vista… Trata de ubicarme.

Agradezco al cielo el complejo que tiene Alice de su tamaño, ya que hasta para el parque lleva tacones de 15 centímetros. Después de darle un beso, la agarra de su manita y la lleva a comer helado.

Cuando veo a mi hija con un helado, con doble bola de chocolate, quiero ser yo la que la esté acompañando. Mi hija, es mía, y aún así no tengo ni el más mínimo derecho de poder tomar su pequeña manita y escuchar su dulce vocecita. Ya ni puedo llorar por lo que nunca será.

Lentamente me dirijo a la salida, detengo un taxi y le pido que si sabe de un motel barato, me lleve allí. Le pago con el último billete que tengo en el bolsillo, no puedo ni debo quedarme en la calle puesto que lo más probable es que amaneciera muerta o peor aún, violada.

No quiero deshacerme de mi anillo de matrimonio, es lo único que tengo que demuestra que Edward fue mío, que me lo demuestra a mí. Aquél anillo es el único salvavidas que hace que no me sienta culpable de por ese magnífico beso, la prueba de que está olvidando a Bella y buscándome a mí, o eso quiero creer.

Cuando llego al motel Eclipse, solicito la habitación más cara de este. Al entrar está limpia, cosa que agradecía, pero tiene una cama cursi en forma de corazón, un brillo bajo de luces al entrar el baño y una gran bañera, además de muchas velas esperando a ser encendidas.

Al sacar la tarjeta que Edward me dio y pagar, la chica me mira raro, pero claramente lo trata de disimular y me entrega la llave con una falsa sonrisa.

Lleno la tina y me dispongo a relajarme…Cuando salgo de ella, muy cuidadosamente escucho unas sirenas de policía.

Entro a la habitación.

Un policía espera allí, no debe tener más de 30 años. Su cabello es una maraña de rizos cafés recortados en un estilo clásico y militar, su cuerpo es la típica silueta de hombre americano, espalda ancha y brazos fuertes. Mas su cara descompensa aquello que podría haber sido un hombre extremadamente guapo, su ceño está fruncido profundamente, en sus mejillas reposan lo que creo son cicatrices de guerra y sus ojos… Son dos témpanos de hielo fríos y hermosos, pero completamente vacíos.

—Han reportado que una tarjeta reportada como robada, ha sido hallada. —Su voz, tal como lo representan sus ojos, está desprovista de cualquier emoción o mínimo interés.

Al comprender sus palabras, quiero tener a Edward en frente. Necesita unas cuantas cosas de mi parte… Y aquellas emociones acumuladas, no encuentran mejor momento para desbordarse y una avalancha de llanto y sollozos me ataca.

—Oficial, no sé de lo que me está hablando. —Sollozo—. Yo no he robado nada.

No hubo explicaciones que valieran. Y de la forma más brusca posible, me conducen a la patrulla. Al parecer, una ladrona deforme no tiene derechos.

Estoy sumamente nerviosa.

Al llegar a la estación de policía, me doy cuenta del gran riesgo que corro; pueden darse cuenta de quien verdaderamente soy. Así que en una decisión desesperada, y un tanto resignada, doy los datos que Jenkins me proporcionó: mi número de seguro social y los demás datos que me pedían.

Después de responder, me trasladan a una celda; una pésima celda. Allí dentro hace mucho frio, pero solo me tapo con mi suéter. Me siento derecha.

No tengo dinero para fianza, ni abogados ni nada, así que la avalancha de lágrimas vuelve a retomar su rumbo… comienzo a llorar con más desesperación.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, cuando de repente me llaman, salgo de la celda. Un nuevo policía me conduce hacia unas oficinas y de pie allí, veo como si nada y vestido de negro a Edward.

Me mira de arriba abajo detalladamente. Como no estoy esposada puedo moverme con mi bastón, me acerco lentamente a Edward, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas… Y le doy una bofetada que deja mi mano impresa en su rostro. Lloro más fuerte. Edward hace una seña para que los policías no me hagan nada.

—Ya he pagado la fianza —dice—. Nos vamos a casa.

Estoy en shock.

Entre forcejeos me sube al auto y no pierde oportunidad para cuestionarme.

—¡Cálmate! —espeta con voz fría—. Y ahora me dirás absolutamente toda la verdad.

Sus ojos son dos hoyos negros… Estoy atrapada.


	22. Deseos

Capítulo beteado por Natalia Domínguez, Beta Élite Fanfiction.

www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction

Capítulo 21

 _ **Deseos**_

 _ **POV Edward.**_

Dejo a Charlyn cenando.

Tenía que estar con Renesmee, ella también merecía mi atención. No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando conozca a Charlyn, ojalá que no se asuste. Compartir mi tiempo junto a Charlyn me llenaba de alegría y esperanza, una que hace mucho tiempo mi cuerpo había olvidado.

Cuando llegué mi cuerpo exhumaba vitalidad, así que sin perder tiempo fui en busca de la niña de mis ojos. Renesmee ya había cenado y acababa de salir de un "divertido" baño.

—¡Papi! Hoy fue un día muy diwertido —dijo, su vocecita estaba llena de felicidad.

—¿Sí? ¿Y me extrañaste?

—¡Tí! Siempre te estaño, papi. —Ay, mi niña, yo también te extraño, extraño a mamá, extraño a aquella familia que solíamos tener…

—Yo también. Siempre, hermosa.

—Entones, ¿me lees un cuento? —Sus ojitos estaban iluminados por aquella esperanza que recorría mi cuerpo.

—Por supuesto, princesa Renesmee. ¿Cuál desea?

─La pincesa y el píncipe valiente.

Me levanté por el libro que se encontraba en la repisa, y nuevamente me situé a su lado.

—"Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, una hermosa princesa y su padre, un hombre muy valiente…" —Creo que unas cuantas modificaciones a la historia no estarían de más.

Porque esta noche solo seríamos mi princesa y el "Rey" valiente.

—"Y entonces vivieron felices para siempre." —Cuánto daría para que aquella frase fuera aplicable a la dura, triste y muchas veces desconcertante realidad.

El reloj marcó las diez en punto de la noche y sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse, así que como el buen padre que me estaba proponiendo ser, la acomodé bajo las mantas y la cubrí. Me acercaba para darle su beso de las buenas noches, cuando una adormilada y suave vocecita susurró.

—Papi, ya quelo que mami no ete petdida y coocer a mi manito.

Una solitaria lágrima bajó por mi mejilla.

Besé su frente y me alejé, susurrando:

—Yo también quiero que tu mami no esté perdida.

Después de salir de la habitación, me fui a bañar y seguidamente al despacho. Tenía trabajo por delante, como aquella "pequeña" situación con James. Él tenía que pagar por lo que se atrevió a decir sobre mi Bella.

En una corta y concisa llamada a Jenkins, solicité que trabajara más a fondo para que encontrara todas las porquerías que escondía James, ─que estaba seguro que eran muchas. Quería verlo en la cárcel más putrefacta. Y quería más información sobre Charlyn, no me importaba el precio.

Al final el sueño me vence pasada las dos de la madrugada.

La luz del sol parece actuar como mi despertador. Las pesadillas parecen haberme abandonado tras aquel corto período de sueño… Anoche antes de dormirme fui a la alcoba que compartía con Bella y tomé uno de sus suéteres, lo coloqué cerca de mi rostro y aspirando su aroma, engañé a mi cerebro, queriendo burlar mis pesadillas, creyendo que Bella estaba conmigo… y dio resultado.

Después de estar desayunados y vestidos, Renesmee y yo ─jodida Alice y su obsesión con el rosa para mi pequeña, nos dirigimos al auto. Hoy iríamos con Esme.

—A ver, mi algodón de azúcar, vamos que tu abuelita y la loca de tu tía quieren hablar conmigo. Al mal paso darle prisa.

Al llegar a casa de mis padres, volví a fijarme en las sosas paredes blancas, decoradas con cuadros coloridos, y cada mesa o repisa en las cuales alguna foto de la infancia de mis hermanos y mía, o de nuestra adolescencia, hasta de nuestras bodas reposaba… Me quedé hipnotizado, observando una, justo en la repisa de la chimenea, de las tantas fotos tomadas el día de mi boda; Bella con su elegante y hermoso vestido, mi cara de bobo por no poder creer que ese ángel había llegado a mi vida y había decidido quedarse para siempre... Un sueño, un perfecto recuerdo.

Hasta que un dulce toque en el hombro por parte de mi madre y una mirada de compasión de Alice, me sacaron de ese maravilloso pasado.

—Sean breves, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí. Y Alice, deja de vestir a mi hija como un jodido algodón de azúcar, ¿no crees que es tiempo de tener los tuyos? —dije, el desinterés y el aburrimiento estaban presentes en mis palabras. Además

de saber que era un golpe bajo para Alice, que por su tamaño tenía el útero bajo y otras complicaciones para concebir. Ya había tenido tres pérdidas, pero debía pagarme por esa maldita mirada de lástima.

—Jasper ha notado a Renesmee un poco solitaria, retraída. No es un psicólogo infantil, pero por el impacto de perder a Bella tan pequeña y tu absurda obsesión de decirle que está perdida, en vez de hablarle con la verdad y que haga un luto propio por su madre; se ha encerrado en sí misma. Un psicólogo infantil recomienda colocarla en una especie de guardería para que aprenda a interactuar con más niños y deje descansar a su mamá.

¿Recomienda? ¿Retraída? ¿Psicólogo infantil? Lo que quieren es quitármela. Me enfurecí.

—¿Terminaste? Alice, no te metas conmigo o con mi hija. Sé que lo que verdaderamente quieres es quitármela porque nunca podrás tener hijos. Solo buscando a quién robárselos. Que decepcionado estoy de ti. Tú, que te llenabas la boca hablando de que tu mejor amiga era Bella, y al tener la menor oportunidad, le quieres robar a su hija.

—Mientras decía todo lo que mi nublada mente quería gritar, me acercaba peligrosamente a Alice… y la acorralé contra una pared, gritándole todo.

Mi cabeza no fue consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, hasta que la voz y las manos de Jasper me separaron de Alice, mientras esta se deslizaba, llorando por la pared y aferrándose a sus rodillas. Esme corrió a abrazarla.

¿El mundo de repente estaba rojo? ¿Giraba sin control? ¿O solo era mi cabeza nublada por la rabia y la adrenalina? Era consciente de que Jasper me amenazaba con darme una paliza, mas sus palabras no tenían significado o validez para mí.

Lo esquivé y salí al jardín, donde mi papá columpiaba a Renesmee. La tomé en brazos y sin explicaciones o despedidas, me subí al auto y después de asegurar a mi hija en su silla, salí rápidamente de allí.

Manejé con precaución ya que la niña iba conmigo. Cuando llegamos a casa la dejé con Sue.

No quería ir a la oficina, pero tenía que comprar un apartamento para que Charlyn viviera. Tenía que ser alejado de la ciudad, pero de fácil acceso para cualquier emergencia y poder verla a la menor distancia. Llamé a un agente de bienes raíces quien me recomendó unas pequeñas cabañas con todos los servicios y muy cómodas.

Pasada la una de la tarde, anoté la última dirección solicitada y seguí buscando las cosas necesarias que le podrían faltar a Charlyn; ¿un auto? ¿Sabrá manejar? ¿O mejor contacto a un decorador? Por si acaso no nos gustaba la decoración de la futura cabaña.

La última cabaña fue la que más me gustó. Era grande, sencilla, cómoda y sin escaleras. Tenía grandes ventanales y un jardín extenso; garaje para dos vehículos, el de suyo y el mío. La recorrí minuciosamente, mientras la agente de bienes raíces me explicaba el precio, los impuestos y todas esas pequeñeces…

Firmé el contrato de compra. Sabía que podía reducir su costo, pero quería sacar la cabaña del mercado hoy mismo, y por supuesto traer a Charlyn aquí en el menor tiempo posible.

Benjamín, el decorador, observaba con detenimiento cada rincón de la cabaña mientras anotaba todas mis exigencias.

—Alfombra marrón, suave y acolchonada. —No quería que sufriera un golpe contra el suelo por descuido—. Sillas de madera, sofás cómodos. Como hay solo una alcoba, quiero uno sofá-cama que combine con la decoración. Aunque, pensándolo bien, más que contraste quiero comodidad… Continuando, debe haber un estante para libros, lámparas para que todo esté bien iluminado por la noche, una mesa de centro…

Al llegar a la cocina todo fue más fácil, solo se cambiaría el comedor.

—En la alcoba, quiero una cama grande con cobertores suaves, pero abrigadores. Tiene que quedar espacio suficiente para una cuna. —Pensaba colocar una para Renesmee, pues ella se quedaría con nosotros.

Pasé la tarde revisando que mis instrucciones se cumplieran al pie de la letra. La televisión con satélite instalada, el agua, la luz, la calefacción, la ropa colocada en su lugar…Todo donde correspondía; esta misma noche la traería a las seis.

Llegué al bar y Ángela, la chica gritona, trataba de golpear a James, mientras Jake la retenía y James se burlaba.

Cuando me vio, gritó:

—¡Edward, rómpele la cara a James! ¡Trató de violar a Charlyn!


	23. Quítate de mi camino

**Capítulo beteado por Natalia Domínguez, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com / grupos / élite.** **Fanfiction**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Quítate de mi camino**

Iba a matarlo.

Cuando mi cerebro terminó de procesar aquella frase, me lancé hacia James. Sin embargo, Jake fue más rápido impidiéndome el paso. Él no me detendría. James merecía pagar por todo el daño que había causado.

Tenía que pensar rápido. A las personas las movía sus propios intereses, sus sueños, sus más profundos deseos… y Jake no era la excepción; solo debía dar en el punto correcto y Jake no dudaría quitarse de mi camino… Así que solo me quedaba lo que hacía mejor; negociar.

—Jake, todos sabemos que deseas independencia. Largarte de este inmundo lugar y tener un trabajo mejor; una vida mejor —dije, mi voz tornándose susurrante—.Sé que tu mujer está embarazada…Piensa en esos cachorritos. Pronto tendrás que cuidarlos y alimentarlos…

Comencé a ver la duda brillar en sus pupilas, así que continué:

—Apártate de mi camino, y obtendrás todo lo que puedas desear: una casa hermosa, un trabajo lejos de esta porquería, un auto último modelo… Hasta un perro si lo deseas, todo lo que has soñado —endurecí el tono de mi voz—.O sigue aquí, defendiendo a este despojo de humano, y verás cómo me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla. Tengo mucho poder, Jake. Así como te puedo ayudar, te puedo hundir. Y nadie quiere eso, ¿cierto?

Vacilante, Jake dio un paso fuera de mi camino. Era hora de que James se arrepintiera de poner sus sucias garras en Charlyn.

—Todos salgan. Ahora.—Mi voz destilaba hielo.

Nadie se atrevió a desafiarme, y bajo la mirada burlona de James, me dirigí a la bodega. Aquel idiota parecía encantado por cada una de mis acciones. Aquella sonrisita y mirada burlona, deseaba quitársela a golpes. Pero no valía la pena, tenía pensar coherentemente.

Busqué a Charlyn con toda la calma, que claramente no tenía, pero aparentaba. Al inspeccionar la bodega, aparentemente no había más nadie aparte de James y yo. Así que rebusque en los bolsillos de mi pantalón un encendedor, y sin dudarlo, le prendí fuego a todas esas sucias paredes.

James, quien claramente estaba drogado, se reía mientras las llamas se avivaban. Subí a las habitaciones y una por una las incendié. Para finalizar, dejé que las llamas consumieran la parte principal del bar.

Me subí al auto, mientras que James se quedaba frente a la pocilga que alguna vez fue su bar, hipnotizado por las llamas y la droga.

Mientras encendía el auto, le marqué a Jenkins. Me contestó al segundo timbre.

—Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Charlyn. Solo sé que huyó, no tengo idea a dónde pudo ir, y necesito saber dónde está —dije—.Sabes que el maldito dinero no es un problema.

—No se preocupe, señor Cullen —dijo, la voz de Jenkins parecía temblar—. Bu—Buscaré a alguien para que…comience a investigar.

—Está bien. Voy en camino a tu despacho, nos vemos allí. Y Jenkins, si sabes lo que te conviene, consigue a alguien pronto.

Conduje como loco, y sorprendentemente, ningún policía se atravesó en mi camino. En poco tiempo llegué al despacho de Jenkins, donde este ya me estaba esperando.

—Edward, que bueno que llegaste. La información que tengo es muy buena, pero te costará más de lo planeado.

«Jenkins, Jenkins, Jenkins». Mi cabeza no dejaba de repetir ese nombre, y tenía unas ganas inmensas de asesinarlo. Siempre con su puta línea de: "te costará más de lo pensado".

Necesité de todo el control que tenía para no golpearlo. Y a esto se le sumaba el embriagante olor de la nicotina impregnado en las podridas paredes blancas y la mesa que se caía a pedazos frente a mí.

—¿Cuántas veces me harás repetir lo mismo? No agotes la poca paciencia que tengo. Dame la información que hayas encontrado y ahórrate la preocupación por el dinero

El sudor comenzó a resbalar por su rostro.

—Un amigo en la policía localizó una tarjeta con tu nombre. Fue usada en un motel no muy lejos de aquí y la llevarán a la comisaría.

¿La comisaría? Me jalé el cabello. ¿Qué plan retorcido habrá armado Jenkins? Mi ansiedad aumentó y encendí un cigarrillo.

—Si la lastiman te romperé las piernas —le advertí.

—Calma, señor Cullen. Le aseguro que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Sin embargo, creo que esta información le será de suma importancia. Hace seis meses, aproximadamente, me llamó mi sobrina Angelita, la amiga de Charlyn, para pedirme un favor completamente pago para una amiga. Este "favor" consistía en crearle una identidad falsa a una mujer en la clínica Nueva Vida, con el nombre de Charlyn Dwyerese. Debo añadir que la historia es muy poco creíble, pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? —Deslizó un sobre hacia mí por encima de la mesa—.Allí se encuentra la información falsa que yo le di.

¿Identidad falsa? No me contuve y busqué en el bolsillo de la chaqueta una botella de licor que siempre tenía conmigo para casos de emergencia. Le di un trago a la botella y con el control de regreso a mi cuerpo, decidí abrir el sobre. Leí cuidadosamente cada palabra y sin embargo, nada indicaba su pasado. Solo se encontraba la identidad creada y datos anexos.

—Aquí está lo que ya sé. Déjate de juegos, Jenkins.

—Sé que con usted no se juega. Por eso me permití sacar de mis ahorros, cierta información que confío sabrá apreciar.


	24. La verdad,,, Que hago

**La verdad**

 **Jenkins:**

Vera señor un doctor llamado bueno eso no importa pero necesitaba dinero, me conto una historia hace un año seis meses creo bueno las fechas exactas están en el expediente que le daré como iba diciendo llegó una mujer en una ambulancia de un pequeño Hospital con serias quemadas fracturas que se le practicó un curataje, estaba embarazada y estuvo en coma por un año.

Fui al Hospital donde la trasladaron era muy humilde pero un viejo doctor se acuerda de esa noche ya que el mismo le prestó ayuda para seguir con vida. El iba borracho por el camino de fork muy cerca de la carretera donde vivían sus suegros, cuando empezó a llover el camino se hizo mas difícil de manejar y no contaba con que un carro se acercaba en el camino. El no pudo parar él carro, lo esquivo pero cayó al vacío como pudo bajo vio a 2 personas en el auto a simple vista estaban muertas. Pero no estaba el conductor, aun borracho fue en su busca aparentemente había salido disparada por el impacto tiene mucho golpes fracturas sangra entre sus piernas. Quedo petrificado ante la visión más horrenda que ha visto en sus años de servicio quiere dejarla allí, nadie sabrá lo que paso pero no puede. Así que llama a un conocido del Hospital la trasladan en la ambulancia a hasta Nueva Vida , donde el que recibe a dicha paciente es familiar del doctor y no delata a su suegro lo demás ya lo sabes quieres saber la fecha del accidente Edward, Si Edward es esa misma la del accidente de Bella el médico cuenta que con mucho esfuerzo la sacaron del barranco ella solo llamaba a Edward - señor cullen en este sobre esta una confesión firmada por el doctor mas los informe de Nueva Vida y de todo lo que le hicieron para que este con vida.

Edward: mi hijo donde esta mi hijo esto no puede ser jenks ella no puede ser bella ella no mi hijo

Jenkins: le repito señor tubo un curataje el feto estaba muerto cuando llego no saben si pueda quedar embarazada de nuevo

Edward: dime el nombre del doctor lo mato con mis propias manos

Jenkins: no será necesario se ahorco en su consultorio después de que yo hablara con él y le explicara quien era usted.

Vamos a buscar a su mujer que está en la policía cerca de aquí

 **Que hago**

Edward

Saber todo esto tener a Bella en el auto querer reclamar tantas mentiras y abandono, respirar pesadamente tratar de calmarle y tener tantos pensamientos en la cabeza, no responde mis pregunta solo llora y se soba su brazo puedo ver la marca de mis dedos en su delgado y esquelético brazo cuando la sujete para subirla al auto por temor a que se escapara de nuevo , no conduzco solo estamos sentado uno al lado del otro tan lejanos. Golpeo el volante con furia jalo mi cabello trato de pretender de decirle que lo sé todo y las palabras no salen de mi boca - Ella me mira con miedo y preocupación mientras se rodea con los brazos de modo protector pongo seguro al auto temo que se tire del mismo, sigue lloviendo afuera pero eso pasa a segundo plano me enfoco solo en escuchar el llanto de bella y como puedo meto la llave en el encendedor y comienzo a manejar como loco no me importa multa ni semáforos ni la muerte bella se sostiene del tablero cuando al fin escucho un susurro que pide que me detenga que baje la velocidad que tiene miedo bajo poco a poco la velocidad. La llevo hacia la cabaña baja dudosa del carro no tiene el bastón lo tire al momento de jalearla por las escaleras así que hace un esfuerzo para caminar sin apoyo la veo trastabillar y le tomo la mano como cuando éramos novios camino lentamente con ella a mi lado aun molesto tratando de no reclamar todo el daño que me ha hecho que nos ha hecho , abro la puerta ve con asombro todo -no quiero hablar solo dormir pero escucho su estomago sonar tiene hambre sus ojos siguen rojos por llorar -pero ya no llora , me dirijo a la cocina y veo que esta ocupada y veo todo en perfecto orden me dedico a sacar unos sandwis cuando veo que ella viene caminando sosteniéndose de la pared.


	25. La verdad II

_**Verdad II.**_

Quién eres realmente

 **Edward** :

Escucho sus pasos escuchó la lluvia me llega su aroma, corto un tomate imaginó que es el doctor y le estoy rebanando el cuello no quiero asustar a bella no quiero reclamarle y terminar de alejarla. Me quita cuidadosamente él cuchillo nuestros dedos se rozan y siento la tan inconfundible electricidad recorrer mí cuerpo y apostaría mi alma a que Bella sintió lo mismo.

Sus ojos aún rojos por el llanto me miran fijamente no tiene su estúpida pañoleta y puedo detallar fácilmente cada cicatriz, trata mi loco cerebro en buscar alguna semejanza con Bella más allá dé unos ojos color chocolate tan simple para cualquier persona, pero para mí son él centro del universo. Sin vergüenza tomó un corto mechón de cabello que antes era sedoso lleno de vida que me deleitaba tocando -ahora es cómo una hebra dé paja seca y escasa que lucha por estar en su cabeza cierro los ojos tratando de contener la rabia y las lágrimas la abrazó fieramente inhaló su aroma su cuerpo tiembla pegado al mío la escuchó sollozar y siento su mano temerosa tocar mi peló delicadamente como si fuera el viento. La alejó suavemente esperando que no sé caiga le limpió las lágrimas y me concentró en preparar la cena.

 **Bella** :

Estoy confundida no sé dónde estoy, Edward está muy molesto lo sé por su forma dé respirar su manía dé jalarse él peló cómo queriéndose lo arrancar su pulsante vena dé la frente y cuello, quitó el cuchillo para que deje dé masacrar el tomate me abraza y vuelvo a llorar, tocó su pelo con temor que sé alejé al poco tiempo lo hace me siento vacía pero reúno él valor para hablar -Señor Cullen no es necesario que preparé comida yo lo hago déjeme ayudarlo, al salir ésas palabras de mi boca sé detiene tira la tabla de picar todo sé escucha como si fuera una explosión debido al silencio que reinaba hace poco segundos. En la cocina me mira y detectó la misma mirada que le dio James el día que trató dé golpearme siento una presión en los brazos, aplica mucha fuerza le suplicó llorando que me lástima me duele no me escucha o tal vez no me entiende por lo asustada que estoy no puedo conectar ninguna palabra, a tropezones me lleva a lo que parece ser la habitación me tira a la cama y me empieza a intentar besar me hace recordar a James me desespero, su pesó me lástima la cadera cuando siento que me sube las piernas y me abre las mismas a la fuerza siento un dolor muy fuerte como sí sé desprendieran de mi cuerpo lo tomó del peló lo jaló lo suficientemente fuerte para que me enfoque él rostro. Parpadea muchas veces tratando de ver, cuando se concentra en mí cara su respiración se calma detalla la habitación da la impresión de no saber cómo llegamos aquí me mira nuevamente llorando me besa todo él rostro me pide perdón, va retirando todo él pesó de mí cuerpo hasta levantarse camina hasta una esquina dé la habitación se sienta y sé sostiene las rodillas con sus manos y por primera vez lo escuchó llorar.

Al escucharlo me levantó dé la cama mis piernas me duele cuándo las abrió a la fuerza. Me arrastró hasta lograr pararme pero él dolor no me lo permite así que caigo al piso Edward esta tan concentrado en llorar que no se percata de lo sucedido él llanto dé Edward cada vez es más fuerte y murmura cosas que no entiendo me veo en la necesidad de arrastrarme empujada por la desesperación de saber como esta, cada centímetro que avanzó el dolor es más fuerte pero no importa tengo que llegar a él, con mucho esfuerzo y cansada logró tocarle la punta del zapato, esta acción hace que él al fin me vea, mira la cama y ve la penosa postura en la que me encuentro. Lejos de llegar a mí destinó -su cuerpo sus brazos y estirándome lo más posible solo para poder confirmar que he tocado un zapato. Sé limpia las lágrimas con sus brazos como si fuera un niño me levanta con sumo cuidado aún así siento él dolor más fuerte dé la pierna derecha y no logró evitar que un quejidos sé escapé dé mis labios ahora veo temor y arrepentimiento en sus ojos poco a poco me conduce a la cama donde me deposita muy suavemente mientras me pide perdón nuevamente y el dolor me conduce a la inconsciencia la oscuridad me lleva, a lo lejos escuchó a Edward llamarme…Bella


	26. Locura

_**Locura**_

Edward:

Maldito loco egoísta casi me convierto en la rata dé alcantarilla de James. Sería capaz de violarla en mi desesperación dé cobrar mi rabia de soledad con la peor bajeza que se le puede hacer a mí mujer, la irá me segó la desesperación la puta indiferencia de Isabella, no le importó yo lo puedo entender ya no me ama lo entiendo aunque me desgarre por dentro pero Renesme nuestra hija también sé olvido dé ella? Señor Cullen esa sola frase me enloqueció no soy señor soy Edward su amor, soy Edward su vida, soy todos los apodos cursis que mataría por oír de nuevo dé su boca. Aquí acurrucados cómo un demente, llegando a querer llevarme a más de uno al puto infierno tratando de calmarme tratando dé no lastimarla más con la maldita pregunta interrogante, sí ella no me detiene la hubiese violado? O en algún momento me daría cuenta dé la canallada que estuve apuntó dé cometer recriminándome, sintiendo un levé toque en mis zapatos y hay lo comprendo todo me siento el hombre mas desgraciado al ver que bella sé arrastró para llegar a mí solo para consolarme. Que yo Edward cullen que a gritando amarla al mundo entero la humille de la peor forma, sintiéndome poco dignó dé volver a mirarla pero limpiándome las lágrimas y las manos la recojo lo más suave que puedo su rostro muestra señales de dolor y su quejido me lo confirma el detonante final a mí locura sus ojos se van cerrando lentamente la desesperación me invade como loco marcó mí celular para pedir una ambulancia pero él maldito aparato no tiene carga se apaga justo cuando la operadora del 911 atiende mí llamado cómo león enjaulado salgo a encender el auto cuando entró de nuevo para tomar a bella en brazos para llevarla al jodido hospital más cercano ella abre los ojos me regala la más deslumbrante sonrisa y hace de nuevo una mueca de dolor, tranquila nena ya vamos para el hospital al decir ésas palabras bella se tensa y se alejó un poco dé mi

Bella:

Abrí mis ojos Edward estaba asustado muy pocas veces le había visto miedo en la mirada, así que recurrí a lo que hacía en el pasando cuando Edward no sabía qué hacer sólo le sonreía y besaba al no poder hacer lo segundo simplemente sonreír no te preocupes Edward estoy bien es sólo un dolor secuela del accidente ya aprendí a vivir con él.

Edward:

Ósea que es normal que té desmaye es del jodido dolor por quién me tomas, por un imbécil nena ese dolor no es normal y nos largamos dé aquí un jodido hospital.

Bella:

Está bien no es normal pero tengo que vivir con ello en mi bolso hay pastillas para el dolor eso me ayudará.

Edward:

Está bien pero sí veo que no sirve té llevó al hospital ok nena. Se tomó las pastillas con un poco de leche y le hice comer 2 tazas de cereal mientras le pedía perdón por ser tan miserable sé fue quedando dormida. Le quite los zapatos cuando me aseguré que estaba bien dormida fui al auto busque los informes me senté en la sala y procedí a leerlos. Miré los dé mis suegros esos me los sabía de memoria pero los de Bella, casi me mata al leer cada palabra extraña y buscar al teléfono cada significado. Las fotos de bella los informes dónde decía feto sin signos vitales quería tener al hijo de puta quién escribió el informe de mi hijo dónde trataban a mi campeón cómo feto o embrión y otros términos para partir le la cara, atentó ante cualquier movimiento de bella entendí porque su delgadez entendí lo peligroso que para ella sería subir dé pesó a lo último del jodido informe dé Jenkins burlándose dé mi el último jodido cheque y mi refinada carta diciendo que era la última caridad de Edward cullen, mi loco cerebro proceso todo eso y hay comprendí que yo fui él que la condene a vivir así de esta manera yo y mi egoísmo, salí sin hacer ruido no paraba de llover, me subí al auto en la guantera estaba mí pistola, en mí cabeza estaban los acontecimientos de hoy con Bella las fotos dé ella y mi hijo esa noche yo fui su verdugo así que abrí la boca y metí él cañón de la pistola ..


	27. cap especial

Cap. especial

 **james...**

El 5 de octubre de 1984 una noche lluviosa, en una pequeña y destartalada casa de madera con goteras por todos lados, piso de tierra nace un bebé inocente su madre una mujer delgada casi esquelética con mirada triste y opaca que solo sé ilumino al ver a su bebé, un recién nacido con bajo peso, pero con unos buenos pulmones que hacia estremecer la pequeña y humilde morada pidiendo comida o atención dé su madre.

Pasado 10 años él ya no tan inocente niño robaba billeteras dé cualquier incautó que creía en esa pícara sonrisa y sus enormes ojos azules, mientras su madre tratando de sacar adelante a su retoño lavando y planchando ajeno, donde era más importante tener a su pequeño bien vestido y arreglado hasta llegar a privarse de alimentos para que la gente no sé diera cuenta del proceder humilde de este.

En su ilusión él no era pobre y nunca lo seria, la penosa mujer que siempre lo buscaba y seguía, con la ropa casi andrajosa, se desvivía por sus necesidades. Con él paso del tiempo más sacrificaba y más delgada estaba, haciendo enormes esfuerzos buscando un mejor futuro para su hijo. Así pasaron los años y este joven de ojos azules y mirada fría creció despreciando la humildad dé sus orígenes. Cegado por sus compañeros adinerados, negando a su madre y haciéndose partícipe activó dé la burlas que sus amigos le proporcionaban a ella, en ese círculo de amigos conoció la droga la única que según él lo entendía y lograba hacer olvidar su fatídica suerte, robando a su madre, golpeándola cuando no encontraba dinero para saciar su adicción, prostituyéndose con hombres o mujeres por algo dé droga entrando y saliendo dé la cárcel.

Ella era la única que seguía acudiendo a él, su madre ya estando débil y maltrata por los años de sacrificio que le dedico a este, esforzándose ya al limite pagaba fianzas y multas que no eran menores.

Cuando James conoció a Victoria, en ella vio su boleto dé salida de la inmundicia, la pobreza de la que según él nunca perteneció, ella era una niña tonta caprichosa que soñaba con la atención de todos, sobre todo la de él, ella que quería alguien malo, porque en el circulo de riquillos que pertenecía todos la adulaban por su belleza y con promesas dé amor rosa que ya la aburrían. Pero James con sus mal sonantes palabras con su escaso té amó a cambio de algún regalo, tuvo esperanza de cambiarlo según ella. La niñita cursi que aun quedaba en ella era capaz de aguantar golpes, malos tratos y humillación. Por él robó, traicionó a su propia sangré y lo siguió.

Pero conoció un amor más fuerte, él dé una madre por su hijo dándole fuerza para ser mejor persona mientras James se hundía en la inmundicia.

Cuando James lo conoció a él, lo que él soñó siempre ser dé niño. Rico dé cuna, poderoso y lo odió apenas entró a su bar Edward cullen.

Edward era todo y más dé lo que el deseo, las mujeres sé le ofrecían no tenía que violarlas o pagar como James lo hacía, él quería ser Edward con todas sus fuerzas. Le ofreció su amistad con la esperanza de que Edward le diera dinero entre su drogada cabeza y su empresa. Cuando Edward vino por su bar las ganas de ser rastrero sé acabaron Edward y Victoria siempre han tenido todo, porque sé encapricharon con lo único que James podría decir suyo y era dé valor.

En una pequeña y humilde pieza yacía el cuerpo de una madre que murió de una tos mal curada por darle hasta el final de sus días a su pequeño lo mejor, murió sola encontrada 3 días después por un drogado James que venía a pagar su rabia por perder a su amado bar en un incendio, ni siquiera el cuerpo inerte que estaba ahí lo hizo sentir un poco de misericordia.

No pudiendo contener la ira abandona el lugar dejando ahí el cadáver dé su madre y planeando su venganza contra Edward cullen.


	28. Esperanza

**Ilusión**

Eran las 7 de la mañana Bella no podía estar más tiempo en la cama todavía le dolía la pierna pero no con la misma intensidad de la noche anterior. Tendría que hacer una cita de nuevo con su médico. Pero las ganas de comer e ir al baño eran insoportables tenía mucho tiempo despierta colocando toda su atención a algún ruido que indicará que Edward no estaba.

No aguantó mucho recostada, sosteniéndose de la pared logró llegar al bañó, era muy amplió, la tina moderna blanca la llamaba para un rico baño con espuma no pudo evitar recodar las incontables veces que compartió una tina con su esposó unas fresas y una botella de champán, cada día era como una luna de miel quien no los conociera dirían que sé acaban de casar y no los 3 años de matrimonio que tenían. Limpiándose una solitaria lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla continuó observando el baño encontrando para su sorpresa su champo, gel de baño y demás cosas de su marca favorita sintiéndose incómoda con mil preguntas en su cabeza.

Se cepillo los dientes y comenzó a vagar por la cabaña era pequeña pero cómoda entrando a la cocina y con mucho esfuerzo logró arrodillarse para recoger el desastre de la noche anterior sumando una nueva lista dé preguntas y miedos a su cabeza por la conducta dé Edward. Al tratar dé levantarse no podía y cada esfuerzo era doloroso hasta que sintió unas manos fuertes agarrándola por su cintura y colocarla dé pie, él mismo dueño de esas manos la sienta en un banco dé la cocina le da un beso en los labios y procede a preparar el desayuno.

 **Edward**

Son las 4 dé la mañana me despierto y puedo sentir el maldito frío metal en mi boca cierro los ojos y puedo ver mi cerebro decorando el interior del carro, la maldita pesadilla no me deja en paz recojo los informes del suelo voy a ver Bella. Está tan tranquila, tengo que ir arreglar unos asuntos controlarme y saber que voy a hacer. Me provoca gritarle que lo sé todo me da miedo que sé vuelva a ir de mi lado cierro la puerta, entró al auto un escalofrío me recorre producto del recuerdo de la pesadilla lo enciendo y manejando cómo loco, a la que solía ser nuestra casa en poco tiempo me encuentro en la habitación de rennesme, me baño lo más rápido que puedo quiero estar con Bella antes que despierte cuándo veo a Sue bajar, le pidió que empaque la ropa dé Nessi que ella se tome unos días con su familia que ésos días serán pagos no muy convencida acepta mientras ella prepara la maleta yo también preparó la mía.

Son las 5 am sacó a mi hija dé su cuna la envuelvo muy bien sacándola del confort de la casa emprendimos nuestro camino, no se despierta cosa que agradezco, al llegar a casa de mis padres tocó desesperado el timbre sé encienden las luces en poco tiempo, papá me abre la puerta mostrando a mi madre bajando las escaleras muy preocupada, sacó a Nessi del carro sé la entregó a mama y me dirijo al despacho.

 **Carlisle**

Que pasa hijo nos asustas.

 **Edward**

Por primera vez té voy a pedir un favor que me guardes un secreto ni a mí madre sé lo puedes revelar.

 **Carlisle**

Tus negocios estas en algún lío té vas...? eso té enseñamos tú madre y yo, a huir de los problemas estoy cansado de esto Edward. Sé que es perder a un ser amado lose porque té perdí a ti él día que Bella murió pero tu té has enterrado vivo con ella sin importante tú hija mi nieta.

 **Edward**

Terminaste tú sermón barato mis putos negocios no son de tu incumbencia, que sea la última vez que digas que mí mujer está muerta o sé me va olvidar que eres mi padre y té parto la cara. Esto último lo decía mientras arrojaba los informes a su escritorio

 **Carlisle**

Que es esto...?

 **Edward**

Las pruebas que mí mujer está vivía y es él secreto que quiero que guardés que nadie sepa. Lo decía mientas encendía un cigarro y daba desesperadas caladas.

 **Carlisle**

Dios como es posible

 **Edward**

Lee la información le dice como orden, de lo único que me arrepiento es que esa escoria ya esté muerto y no poder matarlo con mis propias manos, Bella está mal tengo que hacerla ver por médicos, esta quemada y ha pasado por mucho perdió a mí campeón, decía esto mientras lloraba cómo niño dejándose caer en el sofá mientras Carlisle lo abrazaba, asegurándole que su secreto estaría a salvo igual que su nieta.

Edward salió de allí muy rápido casi choca con Esme que preocupada se dirige al despacho para hablar con su maridó al entrar encuentra a este cerrando la caja fuerte le, frunce el ceño, pero le da una suave sonrisa y juntos sé fueron a tratar de conciliar el sueño. Ya por la mañana la curiosidad de Carlisle era muy grande, aprovechando la ausencia de Esme llevándose la niña para visitar a Alice, sé encerró en su despacho a leer cada informe cómo médico jubilado sabía cada terminología allí escrita lloró igual que su hijo, por su nieto, lloró dé alegría ya que Edward tenía razón. En sus años de servicio nunca le había horrorizado nada hasta que vio las fotos de su nuera y nieto la noche del accidente le dio gracias a Dios por tenerla con vida decidido a ayudarlo empezó a rebuscar entre sus colegas y amigos especialistas que tenia, el haría todo lo posible por ayudar a su hijo y a su nuera para que llegaran hacer lo que un día fueron.


	29. Chapter 29

Después de dejar a Renesme, Edward manejo como un lunático para llegar a la casa y ver a su mujer. Al llegar, entró en pasos firme y con su maleta colgando de su mano derecha. Lanzó las llaves en algún lugar dé la sala de estar sin tomarse el tiempo de saber donde y con el único pensamiento en su cabeza de encontrar a Bella. Sus intenciones lo llevaron a buscarla en la habitación, más cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, proveniente de la cocina se podía ver a Bella de rodillas tratando de levantarse, con una mueca de dolor impregnada en su rostro. Una furia que poseía de anterioridad lo inundo por completo. Tuvo que calmarse para ayudarla. Cuidadosamente se acercó a ella y la levanto como sí de una pluma se tratase, no pesaba casi nada, era preocupante. Cada vez que Edward la agarraba, podía sentir sus huesos sobre su piel, sin grasa o músculos que la rodearan. La dejó encima de una banca, para a continuación, hincarse a su altura y robarle un beso. En el momento, se dedicó a picar algo de fruta para el desayuno, hasta que Bella, molesta por sus acciones, rompió el silencio sepulcral que había entre ellos para comenzar a hablar.

Bella

Deja de besarme, no me gusta, besa a tu novia Tania, no a mí.

Edward

Buenos días nena ¿cómo dormiste?, espero que bien, pues déjame decirte que eres la primera mujer a la que no le gustan mis besos (Su tono indudablemente era de broma, pero como si nada, continuaba picando la fruta del desayuno)

Bella

Púes si a tú novia Tania le gustan, ve con ella, haz lo que quieras. Y por cierto gracias por pagar la fianza, aunque tú mismo me acusaste.

Edward

Primero, perdón por eso nena pero tenía que encontrarte rápido, y segundo, Tania no es mi novia y no sé cómo hacer para que comprenda que no me interesa en lo absoluto. Perdón y mil veces perdón por lo de anoche, me avergüenzo dé mis acciones. (Dice dejando el cuchillo de lado, al igual que la tabla, mientras agacha la mirada y aprieta los puños. Bella al percatarse de esto sé baja del banco lo más rápido posible y cae al suelo en segundos. Edward horrorizado por la abrupta caída va rápidamente a socorrerla, ayudándola a levantarse con suavidad. Su mujer, muy avergonzada de su tropiezo, no quiere ni darle la cara y rechaza la ayuda de su marido.)

No tienes que avergonzarte, mi mujer, Bella, muy a menudo caía, sé tropezaba hasta con el aire según Emmet, mi hermano. Ella no podía mascar chicle y caminar al mismo tiempo sin que besara el suelo, cosa que yo aprovechaba muy bien si te confieso, pues siempre iba agarrado de su mano, así marcaba territorio y al mismo tiempo, la ayudaba a no caer. Así que Charlyn, nena, no te preocupes, después del desayuno iremos a ver aún especialista, me preocupa el dolor en tu pierna, fui un animal anoche.

Bella

Gracias pero mi doctor está al tanto, tengo que buscar un empleo y una habitación para mi estadía. Has sido muy amable Edward, pero no quiero abusar de tú amabilidad.

Edward

Esta es tú casa, lo sabes. Trabajó ya tienes pero ya estas al tanto de que estoy de vacaciones y realmente necesitó a una amiga que me haga compañía. Nena por qué no té duchas mientas hago unos hotkeys y te sirvo un jugo de naranja para salir lo más rápido posible. En el armario hay ropa dé tú talla o es qué necesitas ayuda para él baño, sabes que soy un excelente enfermero.

Bella no supo que contestar, estaba en blanco. Muy cuidadosamente se bajó del asiento y caminó sosteniéndose de la pared mientras Edward le gritaba desde la distancia, en un tono tan pícaro, que le avisara sí es que quería compartir la ducha.

Entró al cuarto, viendo su pequeño bolso tirado en una de las esquina. Lo agarró entre sus brazos y lo llevó consigo hacía al baño, no quería oponerse a sus regalos, pero eso va en contra de su orgullo. Se muere por preguntar si Edward ya sabe o sospecha quien es ella. Empieza a trazar un plan para irse de nuevo pero cómo? Sí él va a estar con ella las 24 horas del día así que tiene que ser muy cuidadosa sé ducha y viste rápido cuando va de nuevo a la cocina Edward está hablando por teléfono con alguien la curiosidad es más fuerte que los buenos modales.

Edward

Me importa un pito victoria ése es mi bar yo hago con él lo que quiera recuerda nuestro trató. Tú querías joder a James lo jodiste cuando quemé su bar. El es un pobre gusano, él peligroso soy yo, y si té interpones entre mis planes con tus absurdos arrepentimientos no me tocó él corazón para sacarte del camino la fortuna dé tu padre no es nada en comparación con la mía así que no me amenaces tu muy bien sabías con quien te metías a la hora de buscar venganza por lo que no vengas con cargo de conciencia ahora o él mal nacido dé James tuvo conciencia al golpearte hasta obligarte a parir por los golpes, entonces deja dé quejarte de una puta ves estoy ocupado no me llames yo me comunicó contigo.

En una bodega no muy lejos del bar o lo que queda de él , esta James que daba una que otra patada al cadáver del imbécil de jenks que ya no le servía para nada vivo, ya sabía lo que necesitaba. Un arma para planear la venganza contra el infeliz de Edward.

No lo pudo creer cuando jenks le dijo que charlyn era la esposa muerta del pobre idiota de Edward, su bella.

El marica de jenks soltó todo para evitar que James llegara a cortar un dedo, hasta contarle él pasando dé charlyn, mientras era torturado con cada gritó y cada suplica que profesaba jenks, este se sentía poderoso y en estaxis ahora tenía que planear cuidadosamente su venganza.


End file.
